el helado corazón de Blizzard
by El Vagabundo
Summary: Blizzard, fue el mejor amigo de Celestia, pero un mal entendido cambio eso, dos milenios después, Celestia se entera de la verdad y noto que su amigo a sufrido por su culpa, trata de arreglar las cosas, más ya es tarde para eso. Así que le pide a Twilight, que trate de evitar que se sumerja en su odio y deseos de venganza, pero ¿algo mas que amistad surgirá entre ellos dos?
1. Cap1: y todo por un eror

**Hola, aquí esta una historia que se me ocurrió hace poco, espero que le sea de su agrado. Pero antes de comenzar, debo decir que posiblemente me tarde un poco en actualizar, ya que esa historia apareció así de la nada en mi mente y no tengo una idea fija de esta, sin embargo estoy abierto a sugerencias que me permitan avanzar mas rápido, ahora si, comenzamos...**

**Capitulo 1: y todo por un error**

La cabeza de Celestia estaba dando vueltas, estaba dentro de un debate mental, tratando de decidir que debería hacer y como corregir algo que ahora, se arrepentía a más no poder.

De seguro se preguntaran que ocurría para que la soberana del día estudiar tan indecisa que no sabia que debería hacer. Bueno esto se debía a algo que había ocurrido esa misma mañana, cuando Discord le había preguntado algo que no quería recordar...

**...Flash back...**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, acababa de levantar el sol, pero la diferencia a otras mañanas, era que ese día había recordado que era el mismo día que ella había tenido que tomar una decisión muy grande, que a pesar del los años, aun le daba dolores de cabeza. Y eso era porque en si, los hechos no cuadraban, más así tubo que tomar una dura decisión

Justo en ese preciso momento, Discord, un draconequus que anterior mente había sido su novio (antes de que el, decidiera dispersar la discordia por toda Equestria), que hace bastante tiempo había sido reformado por Fluttershy, la verdad el quería preguntarlo antes, lo que hoy diría, pero nunca se había dado la oportunidad, desde el momento en el que había vuelto a Canterlot.

**Discord:** hoye Celestia, quiero que me digas: ¿donde se encuentra Blizzard?

Pregunto desconcertado, puesto desde hace tiempo que ese alicornio no había aparecido o dado señales de vida, eso lo molestaba mucho, el había sido alguien muy bueno, como compañero de juegos, y le molestaba el hecho de que el único que había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo esa vez no se dignara ahora para jugar de nuevo, claro que de manera mas controlada.

**Celestia:** oh, el... - Celestia no le gustaba hablar de el "traidor", que intento destruir un pueblo, matar a Discord (antes de que el intentara conquistar a Equestria) y sobre todo a quien le había dado la espalda a ella y su hermana y tratar de culpar a su novio, aun cuando era uno de sus mejores amigos - ...esta en un calabozo fuera de Equestria

**Discord:** entonces...el motivo por el cual no lo eh visto es porque... ¡es un jefe de guardia de un calabozo lejos de aquí! - decía con una gran sonrisa - no esperaba menos del único que pudo igualar mis poderes en ese momento en el que me quedara sin de control en ese pueblo - decía satisfecho - sabes, en ese momento el estaba tan seguro que le creerías a el mas que a mi, me dejo en shock, porque era cierto, a el lo conocías desde que eras tan pequeña, que me obligo a apresurar mis planes...

**Celestia:** espera un momento...que estas diciendo - decía desconcertada, esa información le hubiera sido de ayuda antes

**Discord:** ya sabes ¿no? - decía mientras que con ayuda de su magia, aparecieron unas marionetas - Blizzard me había derrotado, cuando el caos que había creado había destruido el pueblo, y dije "JAJAJA crees que me has derrotado, pienso engañar a Celestia y tú serás culpado por mis actos" y luego el dijo "ni lo sueñes, ella me creerá a mi, después de todo somos amigos desde que tengo memoria" - pero antes de que pudiera seguir fue interrumpido por Celestia

**Celestia:** ¿de que estas hablando? el había atacado ese pueblo y tu lo avías detenido ¿no? fue por eso que intentaste conquistar a Equestria ¿no es así? - decía mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban - el fue quien te ataco sin motivos... ¿verdad?

**Discord:** ¡¿que?!...espera ¿crees que el me ataco sin motivos? - algo raro había ocurrido en ese momento, Discord, había comenzado a actuar de una manera seria - mi magia del caos se había salido de control, y note que la destrucción que había desatado era algo divertido, pero el me detuvo, el fue un héroe para quienes sobrevivieron de ese caos, el jamás me ataco primero, de echo se había limitado a solo tratar de detenerme sin ocasionarme algún daño severo, incluso cuando le rompí una de sus alas, ni por el echo de que jamás podría volar de nuevo, jamás creí que el seria culpado por algo que yo termine haciendo, cuando me salí de control

**Celestia:** entonces el nunca traiciono... - fue interrumpida por Discord

**Discord:** ¡no! ¡El nunca ataco a nadie! ¡El fue un héroe! - y sin mas desapareció diciendo - deberías tratar de arreglar las cosas, antes de que su corazón se llene de mas odio

**...fin de flash back...**

Celestia no sabia que hacer, por un lado podría ir con el, pero ¿que le diría? ¿Como reaccionaria? ¿Le perdonaría haberlo encerrado por tanto tiempo?; mientras que por el otro lado, Discord tenia razón, el podría tener el corazón lleno de odio y rencor, podría ser un enemigo poderoso, incluso mas poderoso que sus mas fieros enemigos

La verdad tenia miedo, miedo de ver lo que por su culpa su mejor amigo, se había convertido, que por culpa de un error, su mejor amigo se allá convertido en algo que nadie quisiera ver jamás.

En ese mismo momento un guardia, pero no cualquiera, el jefe de la guardia el calabozo donde estaba Blizzard, un unicornio de pelaje amarillento con crin azul cielo, su cutie marck era un casco de la guardia real.

Se veía agitado, sin duda, el había venido lo mas rápido posible, se le veía agitado, asustado, quizás aterrado de lo que venia a decir. ¿Pero que era tan urgente como para que viniera así de rápido?, ella no lo había llamado, algo debía haber ocurrido

**Guardia:** ¡princesa! ¡Le traigo malas noticias! ¡La prisión que me encomendó cuidar...! - de pronto su vos dejaba de perder fuerza, algo definitivamente malo había ocurrido, y algo le decía que no quería saber que era - a explotado

En ese instante, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, Blizzard estaría muerto, o peor aun, estaba suelto alguien lleno de odio y rencor por toda Equestria. Tenia que hacer algo, algo para que sus temores no se realizaran.

Apenas y salió de su estado de shock, junto energía para teletrasportarse, justo en ese momento lo vio, toda la mazmorra estaba destruida, alguno de los presos estaban heridos, otros congelados desde sus cascos asta el dorso, nadie parecía muerto eh incluso algunas celdas seguían intactas.

Avanzaba a paso lento, lo curioso de esto era que no habían restos de guardias, nada, ni siquiera se encontraban sus uniformes, era extraño, era como si esto allá sido parte de la obra egoísta de los guardias que jamás salieron de allí.

Pronto vio algo que le aterro, un alicornio, de pelaje azul pálido y melena blanca, más o menos de su estatura, encadenado y sujetado a una enorme rueda de madera, su cuerno tenia un anillo de titanio, para que no utilizara magia, también estaba de cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido (claramente se veía furioso), goteando sangre por una heridas y cortes, algunos golpes y quemaduras, pero le asusto mas saber que eso no era obra reciente, quizás de años, se veía desnutrido y sediento y lo que mas le aterro de ver su amigo en esas condiciones fue el hecho de que se veía al borde de la muerte

Ya estaba cerca de el, pero no pudo evitar, sentirse distante, como si aquel amable alicornio que había sido su amigo, se allá extinguido hace bastante tiempo, incluso moribundo, no parecía tener ni algún mínimo rasgo de lo que había sido anterior mente su amigo, como si su amigo, hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo, y lo que tenia enfrente suyo, solo era un cascaron vacio de lo que el había sido anterior mente

Claro que en el momento en el que lo vio en ese estado tan deplorable y moribundo, no sabia como reaccionar, estaba sin palabras, prácticamente sin aliento, pero en el fondo de ella misma, se decía que todo había sido su culpa, que deber escuchado sus palabras, de no ignorar sus suplicas y a ver visto mas allá de lo que le habían dicho algunos guardias, quizás no se encontrara en ese estado.

Le trato de decir suavemente, llamarlo por su nombre, pero de sus labios no salían ninguna palabra, el silencio que parecía reinar en ese momento, perecía volverse más poderosos a cada segundo que se mantenía en ese lugar. Sin darse cuenta, algunas lagrimas cristalinas se bajaban lentamente de su rostro, el ver hacia su mas querido amigo, que por su culpa, el había terminado siendo enjaulado en ese horrible lugar, pronto se pregunto, cuantas cosas abra visto ya, como para que lo que quedara de su amigo hubiera muerto en ese cascaron que ahora era su cuerpo

**Celestia:** ¿Blizz-Blizzard? -decía dulcemente, casi como un susurro, pero el no contestaba, ni siquiera se había movido...tal y como si estuviera completamente muerto - ¿e-eres t-tú? - pregunto elevando su tono de voz, para que fuera mas audible, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba mas a la celda, con ayuda de su magia, había abierto la celda y liberar en su mayor parte a Blizzard, pero cuando tubo contacto con la tierra, el se dejo caer - levántate - dijo suavemente, cerca de el, pero el no lo hacia, justo en ese momento vio algo que había sido ignorado desde el principio, sus cascos, sus cuatro cascos perecían rotos, sus alas perecían haber sido cortadas par ser arrancadas, cosa que por suerte no había sido posible al parecer, pero su cuerno tenia grietas, con ayuda de su magia, lo alzo a su altura y le pidió algo - por favor, déjame ver tus ojos, quiero ver tus ojos celestes - pero desearía no haberlo pedido, el había obedecido, abrió sus ojos, pero ya no eran color celeste como lo recordaba, no, eran completamente blancos, como si no tuviera pililas, pero aun mas aterrador, su ojo izquierdo había sido cortado y perforado, apenas y se mantenía en su lugar, mientras que el ojo derecho, parecía no solo haberse salido de su cráneo con anterioridad, este se mantenía unido apenas porque un poco de hielo, lo mantenía fuertemente aferrado - pero que te paso - soltó sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, pero le dolió mas la respuesta que octavo

**Blizzard:** ¿que fue lo que me paso? - dijo de manera cortante e indiferente - ¡tú me abandonaste en este infierno! ¡Eso fue lo que paso! ¡Aun cuando éramos amigos! ¡No confiaste en mi palabra y me dejaste podrirme aquí todo este tiempo! - cada palabra que decía, era mas fría aun, dejando a Celestia sin saber que decir - la única pregunta es: ¿que haces aquí? ¿Vienes a burlarte de este estúpido que te creyó que eras "su mejor amiga"? ¿Vienes a decirme que en mis cascos esta derramada la sangre de inocentes? ¿Por fin te apiadas de tu "mejor amigo" y vienes por fin a decapitarlo? ¿A asegurarse de que tus guardias me hallan matado realmente? ¿Acaso no te basto con dejarme en este agujero? ¿Que no te basta que por ser "el mas grande traidor de la historia de Equestria" me hallan torturado al punto de dejarme invalido por lo que me queda de vida? ¿O es solo porque te quieres burlarte de este estúpido ciego que en más de una ocasión, tus guardias hayan intentado arrancarle los ojos mientras que dormía? ¿O acaso te parece fabuloso, que "tu queridísimo Discord" me allá quitado mis alas prácticamente? ¿O solo vienes para asegurarte de torturarme mientras muero lentamente? - sin duda alguna le guardaba rencor - si vienes solo por eso, déjame solo, tengo una tortura a la cual asistir en unos treinta minutos, así que si tienes un poco de decencia, déjame gozar de los próximos momentos, antes de que intenten de nuevo prenderme fuego vivo o quitarme algún otro órgano

**Celestia:** por favor, déjame ayudarte, - "_cuantas cosas abra que tenido que soportar aquí realmente, me pregunto cuantos horrores le cometieron durante estos milenios"_ pensó Celestia al ver su estado, y mas al escuchar las cosas que había tenido que soportar, le habían helado la sangre - por favor, debes entender que creí que me avías traicionado, que le avías dalo la espalda a nuestra... - no lo podía creer, de todas las palabras que pudo haber elegido, Celestia en ese momento, había dicho lo peor que pudo decir en ese momento

**Blizzard:** ¡¿traicionar?! ¡Dices que yo fui quien te dio la espalda! ¡Yo quien había estado a tu lado desde que herramos unos pequeños potrillos! ¡Quien sacrifico toda su vida para que tuvieras una maldita sonrisa en tu rostro! ¡Quien lo perdió todo porque creyó que eras su amiga! ¡Aun cuando me negué a amar a alguien, para que expandieras a Equestria! ¡Y me bienes a decir que fui yo quien te fallo! ¡Y ahora resulta que debo besar el maldito el suelo donde estas parada! ¡Para rogar misericordia, por algo que en primer lugar yo nunca hice!

Celestia quería decirle algo, decirle que estaba equivocado, pero ¿como?, aun cuando estaba furioso cuando lo había dicho todo eso, en el fondo sabia que era cierto, el había dado su vida por ella, y ella simplemente lo abandono, lo había dejado podrirse por todo este tiempo, en ese espantoso lugar.

Le rompía el corazón verlo en ese estado, ciego, invalido de por vida, con sus cuatro cascos rotos, jamás podría volver a volar, quizás no podría volver a usar magia en su vida, parecía tener cicatrices de cirugías mal echas, ¡¿realmente le habían quitado órganos?!, quien sabe cuantas veces lo habían intentado matar mientras que ella tomaba una taza de té, habían marcas de azotes con cadenas, quemadoras por todas partes, ¡le avían tratado de quitar sus ojos! y la explosión de la mazmorra jamás había sido un accidente

Y si algo le molestaba de todo eso, no era lo que Blizzard trataba inútilmente de hacer (quería regresar a donde estaba, a esa rueda de madera, que ya estaba machada de su sangre), sino que ella había causado todo ese dolor a su mas grande amigo. Más se paralizo al verlo toser sangre, quizás se debía a que el, había tratado de controlar la explosión y detener a los demás presos que habían intentado huir, pero quizás era mas que eso, quizás el gran esfuerzo que había hecho, solo había agravado algo que el tenia desde hace bastante tiempo, quizás después de todo el tiempo que había estado allí, los guardias al final, si habían cumplido con su cometido de matarlo, quizás los años y perdida de sangre y otras cosas, habían afectado fuertemente su salud.

Pero esta serie de sucesos, solo parecían empeorar, se había quedado inconsciente, mientras que una enorme piedra le caía en su cabeza, apenas había sido un milagro que esta, no le rompiera la cabeza o lo matara, solo lo había dejado inconsciente. Tan pronto reacciono, junto un poco de su energía y se tele-transporto junto a Blizzard.

Había llevado al desafortunado de Blizzard a un hospital, pidiendo que lo trataran como si fuera ella la que se encontrara en esa condición critica. Le habían hecho unos estudios, pero todos estaban paralizados por las condiciones en la que se encontraba.

Algunos doctores se ponían pálidos al ver los resultados, y estos no se habían hecho esperar para que llegaran a los casco de la procesa. En realidad era una noticia abrumadora, como sabia Celestia, algunas heridas se habían cometido desde hace bastante tiempo, mientras que otras eran recientes, Más lo mas inquietante era, que después de realizar tres veces unos estudios, llegaron a darse por vencidos.

Sus alas habían perdido todo nervio que le sirviera para moverlas, de hecho, sus alas prácticamente eran dos trozos de carne podrida, que estaba adherida a su cuerpo. Jamás podría volar de nuevo, su cuerno por otro lado no había sufrido tanto daño, pero si el no mejoraba ni un poco o demostraba que el usar magia le perjudicaba, le tendría que quitárselo quirúrgicamente. Era muy posible que no pudiera utilizar magia de nuevo. Sus cascos tendrían que tener una terapia intensiva, solo para aumentar el uno porciento, de que pudiera caminar...o al menos moverlos nuevamente.

Pero eso solo era el comienzo, sus ojos, debían ser extraídos por completo, de lo contrario, podrían comenzar a podrir su cerebro, del cual, ya estaba muy dañado, era un milagro que no tuviera un derrame cerebral mientras que le hacían los exámenes, pero sus resultados decía que el, había sufrido de barios derrames cerebrales con anterioridad.

Algunos doctores, siguieron las cicatrices de antiguas cirugías, de las cuales, no solo las había hecho alguien que no sabia lo que hacia, parecía mas bien que alguien solo quería estar jugando con sus entrañas. Y para sorpresa de todos, no solo le habían quitado órganos completamente o de manera incompleta, sino que en ese proceso, dañaban sus órganos apropósito.

Y claro que los golpes brutales que al parecer recibía, no eran solo algo perjudicial, sino que parecía ser solo una bola de carne en estado de descomposición y de color negro, tanto que lo mas sensato que se les ocurría era que lo dejaran morir, ya que aun cuando todo saliera de maravilla, el tendría una dura vida, de la cual, no podría soportar, podría morir o quedar en coma por solo recibir el mas insignificante golpe. Pero lo más preocupante era que en realidad, parecía que ya se había rendido, como si no tuviera la voluntad para vivir

Los doctores, le decían que la mejor manera de que se realizaran sin riesgos las operaciones, era motivarlo a vivir, quizás un familiar o un amigo, de lo contrario el moriría antes de tan siquiera haber comenzado.

Sin dudar un poco, ella debía conseguir ayuda en eso, alguien que le ayudara a ella y a su mejor amigo, solo así podría darle ánimos de vivir, ella no quería que muriera, para comenzar, ella no quería quien nada de eso se realizara, por eso lo había mandado lejos de Equestria, ero pareció que resulto peor mandarlo lejos de Equestria. Y allí estaban las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero ahora no se daría el lujo de pensar de esa manera.

Necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien que supiera que era la amistad, Twilight, su más fiel alumna, podría ayudarle, para que Blizzard encontrara los motivos para vivir y para que mostrara de nuevo ese lado bueno que tenia, y que no se dejara llevar por el odio, sin duda era ella la única que le podría confíale ese favor.

Así que le mando una carta, diciendo que la necesitaba ver urgentemente, si alguien podría rescatar algo de su antiguo amigo, seria ella y sus amigas. Solo debía dejarle todo en sus cascos, y esperar a que todo saliera bien. Pero apenas había enviado la carta, su hermanita había aparecido detrás de ella

**Luna:** humana ¿porque estas en este lugar? - decía mientras se acercaba a ella, pero su expresión había cambiado, al ver que en frente de ella se encontraba Blizzard, el más grande "traidor" de toda la historia de Equestria, el único que hubiera podido considerar familia, pero al final había sido solo un "traidor" mas a la corona - ¿que esta haciendo el aquí? - decía de la manera mas fría que podía, ni siquiera le molestaba verlo en esa condiciones, es mas, para ella, el se merecía todo eso y mas, por ser un "traidor"

**Celestia:** hermana, hay algo que me acabo de enterar...y creo que mereces saber que ocurrió al parecer realmente - decía mientras que Luna, no entendía que era lo que iba a decirle, pero, debía ser serio, así que escucho lo que le decía su hermana. Después de que le contara todo lo que había ocurrido, explicarle que todo había sido un error o un malentendido, de decirle lo que al parecer le había ocurrido durante ese par de milenios en esa prisión y el incidente de esa mañana, y después darle los resultados de sus exámenes médicos, Celestia guardo un momento de silencio y después prosiguió hablando - bueno...eso es todo lo que se yo...pero la verdad, por mas que quiero disculparme con el, algo me detiene

Su hermana la había escuchado, pero después de saber la verdadera historia de lo que había ocurrido, sus ojos se habían abierto a más no poder. Mirando al alicornio, que parecía estar mas muerto que vivo, se veía tan débil, tan delicado pero también resignado, parecía que no le molestaba que muriera en cuestión de quizás minutos

La verdad, no sabia que decir, ella antes lo consideraba un hermano, alguien parte de la familia, pero si en un inicio se había negado a aceptar que el era culpable, con el tiempo se había rendido, había perdido las esperanzas de que Blizzard fuera inocente, que el no había echo nada de lo que lo acusaban, también con el tiempo, un resentimiento había nacido en ella, odiándolo más y más, a tal punto que lo quería ver muerto o muriéndose.

Más ahora que lo veía más muerto que vivo, le habían dado la información que necesitaba antes para demostrar su inocencia, pero ya no le serbia de nada, y se obligo a pensar que hubiera pasado de haber hecho algo mas por el, de no haber perdido la esperanza y seguir creyendo en su inocencia. Pero eso parecía ahora algo tan distante.

Y era algo entendible, después de lo que le había pasado, suponiendo que tendría la oportunidad de seguir viendo, ¿que le aseguraba que no le guardaba ahora el rencor y odio? o dejarlo vivir de una manera tan lamentable, como un ciego que apenas y podría moverse, sabia que jamás podría volar, y era algo que el adoraba hacer desde pequeño, y que por culpa de un pequeño malentendido, le habían arruinado todo lo que le quedara de vida

Los padres de Blizzard habían muerto, apenas un milenio después de que su adorado hijo estaba encerrado en una prisión, técnicamente lo habían abandonado en la cárcel, ellos quizás no lo creían en un principio, pero Celestia y Luna los convencieron, y como se arrepentían ahora de haberlo hecho, el aceptar que su hijo se había convertido en una amenaza, y ahora que podrían hacer...murieron, pero no murieron por tristeza por su hijo, sino que: por odio; murieron odiando a su único hijo, ya que alguien que dañara a alguien mas sin motivos o una razón, era una amenaza, y una amenaza debía ser erradicada de la familia real...sin importar a que precio

Y así fue, su única visita, solo fue para darle por enterado que lo odiaban, que lo aborrecían, que les enfermaba saber que su hijo era un asesino, lo insultaron, golpearon y borraron su nombre le la familia real. Solo su sobrino mas lejano lo recordaba, aun que su tío mas lejano, y que no lo conocía tan bien, jamás se había creído ese cuento de que el era malo, pero era completamente incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, y con el tiempo, lo fue olvidando...su sobrino era el Rey Sombra

También tenia una hermana menor, pero ella jamás se había enterado de su sobrino o de su hermano mayor, de hecho, no sabia nada de ellos, ni siquiera de su existencia y la verdad jamás le intereso su familia, a diferencia de Blizzard, su hermanita era una malcriada, caprichosa y egoísta. Esa era la única familia que le quedaba, y aun así, ellos ignoraban de su existencia...el resto de sus familiares estaban muertos, y nadie se había dignado a recordarlo, solo lo odiaban, y terminaron olvidándolo, como si el jamás hubiera existido

Sus amigos, su familia, las yeguas de las cuales enamoro, todos ellos, lo terminaron odiándolo, olvidándolo y abandonarlo en ese calabozo. La mayoría de todos ellos ya habían muerto, solo teniendo un gran odio y rencor a Blizzard, ellos jamás sabrían que al final Blizzard avía sido inocente. Los que aun seguían vivos, no lo recordaba o no sabían de su existencia...técnicamente estaba solo en el mundo, y todo por una pequeña equivocación suya

**Luna:** y que es lo que te detiene hermana, el debe entender que solo fue un error, además el es alguien bondadoso, generoso y comprensivo, de seguro que si le explicamos que es lo que creíamos que paso, el podrá perdonarnos - decía no tan segura de lo que decía, pero quería animar a su hermana, pero dentro de ella, estaba en la misma situación que su hermana, además no se podría decir que el sobreviviría mucho tiempo, parecía que se había rendido hace bastante tiempo, resignados a morir así

**Celestia:** ojala así fuera, pero la verdad lo dudo, ya no creo que exista algo de el antiguo Blizzard, solo espero que soporte las cirugías, que viva, nos de otra oportunidad o solo que no se deje llevar por el odio que se encuentra en su corazón - decía mientras que miraba por una ventana a Blizzard, estaba en una camilla, con una mascarilla, para que respirara de manera artificial y sus latidos se hacían cada vez mas lentos y pausados - solo espero que todo salga bien

Justo cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta, Blizzard comenzaba a colapsar, su corazón había dejado de latir, las enfermeras y los doctores corrían como locos para tratar de resucitarlo, y cuando lo lograron, la mascara que le ayudaba a respirar, se había llenado de sangre, seguía tosiendo sangre, sin duda necesitaba una intervención quirúrgica, pero era posible que su cuerpo no lo soportara, necesitaba darle un motivo para que tuviera motivos para que quisiera vivir, y solo sele podía ocurrir que la mistad lo podría lograr, si eso fallaba, no sabría que más podría hacer...

**Continuara...**

**Espero que allá sido de su agrado, dejen su comentario de que les a parecido este fic, sin mas me despido.**

**Asta luego**


	2. Cap2: el primer lazo de amistad

**Hola, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo**

**Capitulo 2: el primer lazo de amistad**

Twilight estaba corriendo hacia el castillo de Canterlot, hogar de su mentora, tan pronto puso el primer casco en Canterlot, detrás de ella venían Spike y sus amigas, quien estaban preocupadas por su amiga, ya que no sabían porque la preocupación de Twilight, lo único que sabían era que le había llegado una carta de la princesa y esta sin esperar un poco ya se estaba marchando

Agitada y cansada, había llegado al castillo, pero la carta solo le pedía a ella, así que esperaron afuera de las puertas del palacio, incluyendo a Spike, que no quiso discutir con Twilight, ya que debía ser algo serio, al menos algo importante

Sin más, entro al palacio, y cruzando pasillos y corredores, al final había llegado a la sala del trono. Lo primero que noto al estar adentro la sala del trono, fue la expresión de ambas princesas, se les veía preocupadas, tristes y pensativas, en especial la princesa Luna, ya que Celestia, parecía mas, estar avergonzada por algún motivo, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer un ruido, solo dijo en voz baja

**Twilight:** ¿ocurre algo princesas? - ambas la miraron, sus mirada expresaban bastante tristeza, y sintió que algo muy malo había ocurrido

**Celestia:** así es, te eh solicitado de tu presencia, porque necesito que me hagas un favor - Twilight, no respondió, ya que no podía emitir ningún sonido, pero si movió la cabeza de arriba y abajo - bueno, antes de que te diga que necesito, supongo que deberás ver algo

Las princesas y la unicornio color lavanda, se fuero a la parte sur del castillo, donde se encontraban los textos mas antiguos de Equestria. Todo suceso importante, estaba escrito en esos libros, incluso, habían algunos que eran escritos recientemente.

Algunos de estas historias y relatos, habían sido distribuidos por toda Equestria, pero los textos originales se encontraban en ese mismo lugar, pero antes de que pudiera emocionarse por estar en ese lugar, la princesa de la noche, comenzó a hablar

**Luna:** dime Twilight, ¿alguna vez has escuchado el nombre de Blizzard? - decía sin detenerse, pero si desviando la vista para mirarla

**Twilight:** si, era un alicornio de pelaje color azul claro, su crin, era de un color blanco, según lo que leí, fue un alicornio que ayudo aumentar el tamaño de lo que ahora es Equestria, era un poderoso alicornio que no solo podía crear fuertes ventiscas, sino que las podía controlar a voluntad sin esfuerzo alguno - ambas princesas sonrieron, al menos no había sido pasado al olvido, pero Twilight aun no acababa, lo siguiente que iba a decir, terminaría lastimando a ambas princesas, pero al final, era justo lo que ellas mismas habían descrito de el hace mucho tiempo - pero, un día, este poderoso alicornio cambio, dejando de ser el alicornio de noble corazón y sentimientos puros, volviéndolo en alguien peligroso, ya que había congelado sin motivo un pueblo, alegando que era inocente, y después de eso, fue condenado a permanecer en una prisión, lejos de Equestria

**Discord:** eso son solo mentiras, y ahora mismo voy a sacarlo de ese calabozo, así que dime donde se encuentra Celestia o...bueno la vedad no se que el lo que hare, la verdad creí que me vendría algo al momento de decir eso - decía un Discord, vistiendo de una armadura, sosteniendo una espada y un escudo, mientras que el se rascaba la cabeza mirando al techo

**Celestia:** no puedo hacer eso porque... - pero fue interrumpida por Discord

**Discord:** ajá insubordinación ¿eh? - decía ahora vestido con un traje de capitán, con un bigote exageradamente largo, y a Celestia le hizo aparecer un traje de marinero, con todo y gorro

**Luna:** Discord, déjala terminar, ella no puede hacer eso porque... ¡pero que rayos! - exclamo, al ver que ahora vestía solamente un traje de pirata

**Discord:** con que tú también te niegas a cooperar, no importa, tengo métodos para hacerte hablar - decía mientras que sacaba una cámara y reía maliciosamente

**Luna:** esp-espera n-no po-podrias hacer-hacerme eso, ¿verdad? - decía con temor, ya que sabia que era lo que tenia en mente Discord, y la verdad era atemorizante el simple hecho de pensar de que lo haría realmente - no te precipites, el ya esta libre

**Discord:** ¿y como se que no estas mintiendo? - una sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro - creo que mejor lo hago, como seguro, por si me mientes - y acto seguido se comenzaba a acercar con la cámara, amenazando con cambiarle el vestuario por uno que en verdad no quería usar

**Twilight:** ¡Discord! será mejor que te tranquilices y escuches a las princesas o le diré a Fluttershy que te estas portando mal de nuevo - decía mientras que amenazadoramente daba un paso al frente

**Discord:** esta bien, pero si dicen algo malo de el, juro que lo are de todas formas, y eso te incluye a ti Twilight - decía mientras chasqueaba los dedos, asiendo que los disfraces se desvanecieran - y también quiero que e digas donde se encuentra

**Twilight:** y que es lo que podrías hacer con una cámara ¿eh? - luna le susurra lo que Discord le planeaba hacer, sus mejillas ardieron de la vergüenza, con solo imaginárselo - ¿en-enserio lo ha-haría? - decía con temor, no quería saber, que pasaría si el hiciera eso y a esas fotos, y sus miedos se hicieron mas fuertes al ver a ambas princesas asienten, al mismo tiempo que un rubor crecía fuertemente en sus mejillas, sin lugar a dudas, Discord no estaba jugando

Celestia y compañía se detuvieron justo enfrente de un libro descuidado y abandonado, nadie le había cuidado y simplemente lo dejaron que el tiempo lo empezara a destruir, por suerte, solo estaba dañado en la pasta, en la portada, la anteportada y el borde de sus paginas

Con sumo cuidado, lo abrió, mostrando que su contenido eran solo unas fotografías y su autobiografía, pero no reconocía a ninguno de esos alicornios, hasta que vio que todos esos alicornios tenían la cutie mark, relacionado con el clima

Celestia pasaba las páginas lentamente, asta que se detuvo en una en particular, su expresión se volvía más triste, y cerró los ojos con una expresión a nostalgia. Miro la foto de un alicornio de hermoso pelaje azul cielo, pero bastante pálido, casi torneado de blanco, su pelaje parecía ser muy sedoso a la ves que brillante, sus alas eran largas y majestuosas, eran muy sobresalientes, mas porque las mantenía extendidas, su cutie mark era unas nubes de tormenta, con mucha nieve y corrientes de ventó, su crin era de color blanco, y parecía que brillara con la luz del sol, era algo increíble, además de que su rostro era bastante atractivo y su generosa y cálida sonrisa, solo lo hacia mas irresistible, y esa mirada amistosa de ojos color celeste, solo lo hacia imposible de no amar

Miro que encima de su hombro, y vio la expresión de Discord, decir que estaba furioso era decir poco, era muy atemorizante el estar cerca de el, en ese momento, volvió a ver la imagen, todo el texto estaba tachado y era difícil de leer por los rallones en tinta negra y su nombre había sido cubierto por una enorme mancha negra, y en lo mas alto de la foto, con letras grandes decía traidor y asesino entre otro insultos, pero en su mente se pregunto quien seria el y quien escribiría algo así sobre de el

**Twilight:** ¿quien es el y porque esta escrito eso? - pensó en voz alta, pero en realidad no había esperado una respuesta

**Discord:** es el mejor amigo de Celestia y Luna - decía apretando sus dientes, soltando una voz monótona y llena de furia - esa es la foto de Blizzard - y sin más Twilight se quedo en shock

Como era posible que el fuera Blizzard, y como que había sido el mejor amigo de las princesas siendo el un traidor. Acaso lo que Discord había dicho era cierto o al menos coherente, era imposible que fuera cierto, mas después de que le dijeran lo que, al parecer aba ocurrido realmente, ya no sabia que pensar

**Twilight:** pero entonces, si eso es verdad, porque dice aquí todo eso

**Discord:** porque no se lo dices tu Celestia, y de paso me dices quien fue el que ha escrito tal tontería, de un héroe, para que lo despedace enseguida

**Celestia:** fueron los padres de Blizzard - decía avergonzada de ese simple hecho - después de convencer a mi hermana de lo que creí en su momento lo que había ocurrido, los convencí de eso también a sus padres, este es la única foto de Blizzard antes de eso, pero sus padres al borrarlo de su linaje, mandaron a destruir estas paginas, pero los convencí de que dejaran esa foto, porque quería recordarlo como mi amigo...mas a sus padres no les basto eso, así que borraron su nombre y quitaron la información de estas paginas

**Twilight:** ¿porque me dice esto princesa? - decía aun estando atónita de lo que escuchaba, era cierto que su mentora se había equivocado, no lo creería si no fuera porque ella misma le había dicho todo eso, además de que todos podían llegar a equivocarse y ella no tenia porque juzgarla por un simple error, pero quería saber para que le necesitaba, ella estaría encantada de ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera

**Celestia:** quiero pedirte un favor, este favor es algo que solo puedo pedirte a ti, ya que dependiendo de esto, será el futuro de Blizzard, quiero que trates de volverte su amiga, y con eso, evitar de que se sumerja en la oscuridad y se pierda para siempre lo que queda de mi amigo

**Discord:** en ese caso yo lo hare, me asegurare de que se mantenga con mucha alegría y diversión

**Celestia:** desafortunadamente, de esta amistad, también dependerá su salud, por no decir su vida, y no puedo imaginar a alguien a quien pedirle este favor que te pido ahora. Es tu decisión que aceptes o no ayudar, y entenderé y respetare tal cual sea tu decisión

**Twilight:** Descuide princesa, puede contar conmigo, no se que es lo que tengo que hacer realmente, pero tratare de hacer lo que usted me pide...pero donde esta

**Celestia:** ahora mismo te llevare con el... ¿quieres venir hermana?

**Luna:** lo lamento pero no iré, no creo poder soportar verlo así de nuevo

**Discord:** yo si quiero ir, y no me importa que digas, no existe nada que puedas hacer para detenerme - decía Discord con mucha determinación...determinación que se cabio a ira cuando lo vio en una camilla, apenas saliendo de un nuevo colapso que acababa de sufrir, siendo el numero diez del día (y aun faltaban unas horas ara ser medio día)

Twilight no sabia que decir, jamás había visto a alguien en un estado tan lamentable, sin duda aun no cambiaba ni un poco, pero las vendas en sus ojos la desconcertaban, algunas manchas de sangre en su boca, un sin fin de marcas de golpes y cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, pero creía que no era el Blizzard, ya que quien veía era un unicornio como ella, o casi, ya que su cuerno tenia barias grietas, como si fuera a romperse, no tenia alas, mas si unas enormes cicatrices en ambos costados, de hecho, si no fuera por que su tamaño y su cutie mark, juraría que se había equivocado de habitación

**Blizzard:** ¿no pueden dejarme morir y ya? o ¿es que les gusta demasiado verme sufrir? - decía, mientras que tocia un poco de sangre, a nadie en especial, solo quería acabar con todo

**Doctor:** ya te lo dije, no te podemos dejar morir - decía mientras que checaba unos papeles - Porque no mejor te enfocas en como vivir, envés de pedir tu muerte

**Blizzard:** y que caso tiene que siga vivo, a nadie le eh importado, y tampoco ya nada me importa

**Celestia:** Blizzard, no digas eso, claro que le importas a los demás, me eres muy importante al igual que mi hermana

**Blizzard:** claro - dijo sarcásticamente - por eso me encerraste en una mazmorra y no escuchaste mis suplicas, como eh podido ser un estúpido al no darme cuenta de eso

**Discord:** jamás creí ver esto, Blizzard, has cambiado mucho, pero no te preocupes, tu y yo seremos grandes amigos, ya veras que nos divertiremos mucho

**Blizzard:** ¿Discord? ¿Eres realmente tú? ¿Que es lo que ase aquí? creí que te habían convertido en piedra, pero que alegría verte, o lo seria si pudiera ver, pero eso no importa ven dame un abrazo, espera, ya no estas obsesionado con destruir cosas ¿verdad?

**Discord:** no, ya comencé a hacer mi magia para el bien - detrás de Discord se escucho un coro angelical, mientras que aparecía una aurora y una arpa, vestido de ángel - oye, que te parece si vamos tú y yo a comer algo, de seguro tienes hambre

**Blizzard:** me encantaría, pero no me dejan levantarme de esta cama, y además, dicen que debo comer cosas especiales y poco llenadoras - de repente el ambiente se volvió frio, Blizzard, giro su cabeza a dirección de Twilight, y acto seguido una corriente de aire aparición en la habitación - ¿dime quien eres y que haces aquí?

**Twilight:** yo...soy - decía entre balbuceos, estaba muy nerviosa, podía sentir una mirada penetrante de ese poni, del cual era bastante atractivo - Twilight

**Blizzard:** ¿Twilight? espero no ofenderte, pero quisiera saber ¿que haces en mi habitación? no hay nadie más en esta habitación, aparte de mí, ya que esta es privada

**Twilight:** bueno...yo...este - fue interrumpida por Discord, pero no se enojo, ya que no le venia nada a la mente

**Discord:** ella se encargara de cuidarte, mientras estas fuera del hospital, ya que no estas en buenas condiciones y no quieres permanecer aquí

**Blizzard:** ¿enserio podre salir de aquí y comer algo decente? valla que me as dado la mejor noticia que hayan dado, espero salir de aquí pronto

**Discord:** si, no hay problema, solo te pondré en una silla de ruedas y nos vamos a comer a un buen sitio

**Blizzard:** supongo que no tengo otra objeción, tendré que estar en una silla de ruedas, pero viendo el lado positivo estaré fuera de este hospital - se voltea a la dirección de Twilight - espero que no te moleste estar cerca de mí - decía con una cálida sonrisa, que causo un sonrojo tanto a Celestia como a Twilight

**Continuara**

**Bueno esto seria todo, la verdad me falto inspiración, pero en el próximo capitulo aparecerá una escena única, que dará comienzo a una serie de sucesos, que me ayudaran a desarrollar ese fic**


	3. Capitulo 3: una oportunidad

**Hola, antes que nada, me disculpo por tardarme en actualizar, pero es que me faltaba inspiración y prácticamente, ninguna parte me terminaba gustando, sin contar que me estoy quedando sin tiempo para poder escribir ha gusto, así que decidí dejar este, ya que de todos mis borradores, este me termino gustando más. Así que espero que también les guste a ustedes al leerlo como a mí al escribirlo, sin más que decir, comencemos:**

**Capitulo 3: una oportunidad**

Pasaron unos días, en los cuales, gracias a la magia de Discord, la salud de Blizzard, mejoraba a pasos agigantados, principalmente, porque había regenerado órganos que ya no tenía y sanar los que estaban muy dañados. Las horribles cicatrices que aparecieron en su pelaje, habían desaparecido, borrando cualquier rastro de herida o golpe que había sufrido.

Mas no todo había sido por completo bueno, existieron partes en las cuales no pudieron ser curadas, aun con todo el poder que tenia entre sus garras Discord, las partes como sus alas y sus ojos, no pudieron ser curadas; pero no digo que no lo hayan intentado, simplemente su propio cuerpo, era el que rechazaba esos cambios, podía darle alas, pero no las podía mover, e incluso estas comenzaban a congelarse, volviéndose en solo una carga para su cuerpo.

Pero de toda esa terapia de magia, la más sorprendente de los rechazos hechos por su cuerpo eran sin duda, eran sus ojos. Discord, en más de una ocasión, había logrado regenerar sus ojos celestes, pero apenas unos minutos de regenerarlos, los ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, al punto de volverse en hielo puro; esto pasaba incluso trasplantando los ojos, el resultado no parecía cambiar sin importar el método que usaran.

Y claro que eso había tenido consecuencias, a cambio de la terapia de magia de Discord, su cuerpo se había encogido, asta tomar el tamaño de un unicornio común, pero también, gracias a ese hecho, su cuerno se había recuperado a si mismo, eliminando las grietas de su cuerno, devolviéndole en parte su manejo sobre la magia

También, durante ese tiempo, Twilight, había aceptado permanecer cerca de el, como si fuera su enfermera personal, y usando ese como pretexto, Twilight, lentamente, se ganaba la confianza de Blizzard; pero estaba preocupada, hace días que no regresaba a Ponyville, y no quería preocupar a sus amigas o a Spike.

Cierto era que sus amigas se habían querido quedar con ella en Canterlot (en especial Rarity), pero, al ver que el tiempo pasaba y ella no podía regresar, sin contar de que el trabajo se le acumulaba a sus amigas y otras cosas preocupantes para ellas, así que decidió convencerlas de regresar a Ponyville, y prometió que ella regresaría teniendo la más pequeña oportunidad, ya que no quería que por su culpa, ellas tendrían que retrasar sus planes y demás obligaciones; y después de convencerlas y verlas partir el tren a Ponyville, ella se despidió agitando su casco en señal de despedida, mientras que veía como el tren que se perdía atreves de la distancia.

Eran apenas las cuatro de la mañana, y ella estaba despierta, no podía darse el lujo de dormir profundamente, ya que su mente precavida (y en ocasiones exagerada), le daba más de mil situaciones en las que podían ocurrir mientras que ella estaba "holgazaneando", y solo porque quería dormir, así que se limito a descansar lo necesario, más no profundamente

Pero esta noche, no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, aun a pesar de el profundo silencio del lugar, aun así ella seguía incapaz de poder saber, como podría descansar esta noche; el estudiar no era una opción, ya que a través de los años, ella había memorizado las palabras escritas en cada libro de la biblioteca, así que le parecía algo molesto el leer los viejos de los conjuros que había dominado hace años atrás.

Otra opción era repetir en su mente secuencias numéricas, códigos algebraicos y otras cosas relacionadas con los números, cosas como el código vinario o el sistema numérico de números primos, pero tampoco sentía ánimos de eso, al parecer, aun le pesaba lo que había escuchado hablar a Blizzard con la princesa Celestia, eso había ocurrido hace unos días, pero aun podía recordarlo a la perfección

**...Flash Back de hace unos días (POV de Twilight)...**

_Había sido un día genial, aunque no me he acostumbrado tener que cuidarlo en una camilla del hospital o pasear con el en silla de ruedas, me resulta algo aun incomodo...pero aun así, me resulta algo interesante; el me a contado algunas anécdotas de como era su vida, antes de que terminara en ese calabozo, pero me es raro el verlo así…_

_Siempre que quiero saber más de como era el calabozo y como lo trataban, el siempre evade el tema, no se porque, pero creo que trata de esconder algo; pero aun así me resulta muy agradable el estar con el, no se porque pero siento algo diferente por el, es algo raro de explicar... _*quejido*_ ...es frustrante, aun recordando eso, no logro entender nada, y me frustra más el saber que es la quinta ves que reflexiono al respecto, y aun no se como explicar lo que siento; cuando estoy con el me siento inexplicadamente feliz, a gusto, confusa, pero sobre todo siento...como mi corazón late agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido un maratón contra Pinkie, y haber ganado._

_Pero debo dejar de pensar en eso por el momento, mejor me apresuro o no alcanzare a visitarlo en el hospital, solo espero que le gusten las margaritas tanto como a mi...esperen esa voz que escucho en la habitación de Blizzard es de...no, es imposible. ¿Que hace Celestia de todos modos con el?...esperen un momento, esto que siento son...acaso ¿celos? ¿Pero porque sentiría celos por Celestia?_

**Celestia:** ...por favor perdóname por lo que hice Blizzard - _acaso, Celestia se esta disculpando, ¿porque lo haría? ¿Que no habían resuelto las princesas esto antes?_

**Blizzard:** lo siento Celestia, pero no puedo hacerlo - _Pero ¿porque? ¿Porque no puedes hacerlo? - _puedo perdonar muchas cosas...-_ no lo puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, Celestia esta...esta ¿llorando? ¿Porque estaría llorando? _\- ...puedo perdonar a todos los que me insultaron, puedo perdonar a todos los que me escupieron en el rostro, a quienes me apedrearon cuando me veían, a quienes me golpearon brutalmente con todo lo que tenían a su alcance, a quienes me torturaron, incluso eh perdonado a todos los que intentaron matarme, a todos los que me enterraron un cuchillo en el cuerpo -_ ¿Porque es escucha cada vez más frio su tono de voz? ¿Tan dolorosos son sus recuerdos de ese lugar? _\- pero no puedo perdonar lo que tu me hiciste, y quizás jamás podría hacerlo, porque aun me sigue doliendo lo que tu me hiciste a mi...pero al mismo tiempo te lo agradezco; gracias a ti, ahora puedo ver que la amistad solo es una tonta fantasía, que jamás se harán realidad; ya que siempre te fallaran tus "amigos" cuando más los necesitas para que te apoyen o te terminaran usando como un mero juguete, que después de un tiempo se aburren de el y lo tiran a la basura; y lo lamento, pero para ya, no tienes que fingir que quieres que seamos "amigos" de nuevo, solo dime que quieres de mi y déjame podrirme en ese calabozo en el que me mandaste, no soy ningún estúpido como para confiar en alguien dos veces

_¿que es lo que pudo haberle hecho, Celestia, como para que no pueda perdonarla?, a pesar de que lo pienso más de una vez, no puedo pensar en nada que sea algo tan horrible, así que me cuesta entenderlo un poco_

**Celestia:** por favor, debes entender de que...todo lo que hice fue porque...

**Blizzard:** fue porque no confiaste en mi - _como se atreve a interrumpir a Celestia de esa manera _\- no importa como lo quieras ver, no importa como lo quieras explicar, tu no confiaste en mi; y es por eso que no puedo perdonarte, y no creo poderlo hacerlo nunca mientras que yo viva; porque me abandonaste, cuando dijiste que nunca lo arias; porque me dijiste que siempre me escucharías sin importar que pasara en el futuro, pero al final ignoraste mis suplicas al igual que mis palabras; porque me juraste que siempre estarías allí para apoyarme, pero cuando más te necesite, solo te marchaste dejándome solo en mi miseria; es porque me juraste que siempre me creerías sin importar que ocurriera, más solo viste la oportunidad y te olvidaste de mi junto a esas promesas que me hiciste; así que dime, dime ¿porque debería creerte cuando me dejaste solo?, ¿cuando ya me fallaste de esta manera?, dime ¿como podría confiar en alguien que me demostró que no es de confianza y solo busca su propia continencia? ¿Eh? - _porque estará actuando de esta manera _\- ¿o es que ya te olvidaste de el ultimo favor que me pediste? si lo único que quieres que te diga de nuevo los secretos de mi control del clima, solo dilo de una jodida vez y ahórrate todo este falso sentimentalismo, para que regrese de nuevo a mi celda y me pueda pudrir tranquilamente, esperando mi muerte

**Celestia:** por favor escúchame, eso no es lo que quiero, yo solo trato de...

**Blizzard:** créeme; escucharte, ya es lo ultimo que quiero hacer, ya no quiero escuchar tus mentiras, ya no tolero tus engaños; así que dime que es lo que quieres de una maldita vez y déjame terminar de morir el mismo poso de desesperación, al cual me mandaste; y si tratas de búrlate de mi de nuevo, adelante hazlo, ya no me importa nada, ya lo perdí todo lo que una vez quise tener, todos mis estúpidos sueños murieron, uno tras otro, como cucarachas; mis esperanzas de tener una vida normal, se han vuelto cenizas; así que ríete, después de todo eso es lo que me dijiste que arias cuando me vieras en una situación de muerte, vamos ríete, que no vez que quiero irme al jodido infierno de una vez por todas, o acaso ¿hay algo más que quieres quitarme?, anda, anímate, aun me puedes quitar mi cuerno que es lo único que me queda

_No puedo creer lo que escucho, Blizzard parece que esta más lastimado de lo que uno creería al verlo, sin duda a sufrido más que nadie, y algo me dice que el no bromea, algo me dice que en verdad el quiere morir de una vez; ¿tan grande es el dolor que le causo un simple error?...me pregunto si...no se...de alguna manera...el escuchara el porque Celestia tomo esa horrible decisión, podría perdonarla..._

**...fin del Flash Back y del POV...**

A pesar de que ese incidente había ocurrido hace unos días, aun recordaba las lagrimas cristalinas de Celestia, mientras que Celestia agachaba la cabeza por toda la tristeza que sentía; mientras que Blizzard, simplemente parecía indiferente, aunque podría notar debes en cuando, que su voz se quebraba, incluso, veía debes en cuando, que de sus ojos completamente blancos, salían lagrimas color rojo sangre, que terminaban mojando las vendas de sus ojos.

Sin duda, era todo un rompecabezas, solo podía juntar hipótesis de lo ocurrido hace años atrás, ya que sabia que no le habían dicho todo, más no se sentía capas de preguntarle que le contaran la historia completa, así que suspiro pesadamente, sintió que el sol comenzaba a salir; ya estaba amaneciendo

Se dirigió a la habitación de Blizzard, el cual seguía durmiendo plácidamente, pero si era sincera consigo misma, ella gozaba de ese intervalo en el cual ella se dirigía a despertarlo, no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero desde que se había vuelto en un unicornio, ella había despertado sentimientos por él, aunque ella solo admitiría diciendo que eran sentimiento por un hermano o alguien más de su familia o amigo. Completamente ignórate, de que estos sentimientos, eran mas de lo creía que eran, o lo que estos sentimientos causarían.

Más aun sin que lo notara, un rubor crecía en sus mejillas, al verlo cada mañana con los rayos del sol, simplemente era majestuoso el verlo, aun dormido, lleno de paz y tranquilidad, mientras que los cálidos rayos del sol, acariñaran su pelaje, haciendo que su cuerpo se llenara de un resplandor dorado. Haciendo notar más su belleza natural.

Ajito fuertemente su cabeza, en un intento en que dejara de pensar en eso, y simplemente, cumpliera con lo que había sido su escusa estos días, para poder verlo cada mañana: despertarlo. Eso era el porque estaba en esa habitación, en la cual, todas las enfermeras, matarían por entrar.

Claro que Blizzard era completamente frio y indiferente con Celestia, el en realidad, era alguien dulce, atento, gentil, lindo (en todo resplandor de la palabra), cálido, alguien que sabia escuchar a los demás, Etc. Pero sobre de todo, el era muy hermoso; y era muy claro que, todas las enfermeras maldijeran a la suerte de Twilight, quien podía pasar con el, prácticamente todo el día

Twilight, comenzó a dar pasos lentos y temblorosos, no entendía el porque se ponía tan nerviosa, solo tenia que hacer algo que hacia todos los días, no entendía como era que se sintiera de tal manera; así que asimilo que solo se debía a que estaba algo cansada, a la falta del sueño y constantes debates mentales

Sin embargo, al estar a escasos centímetro de él, le había que creciera furiosamente un rubor en sus mejillas, sentía la garganta seca, sus cascos temblaban como la gelatina, se sentía incapaz de mantenerse de pie, y antes de hacer un movimiento, escucho la voz de Blizzard

**Blizzard:** buenos días Twilight - algo sorprendente de Blizzard, era el hecho de que a pesar de estar completamente ciego, podía saber donde se encontrara a su alrededor y saber quien era - ¿como dormiste?; espero que hayas dormido bien, no me gusta que te desveles por mi culpa

Twilight tardo en reaccionar, aun no se podía explicar el como podía saber eso, incluso podía caminar rodeado de ponis sin chocar con ningún poni; aunque claro que, al estar ciego, le impedían que deambulara sin compañía de alguien que le guiara su camino

**Twilight:** Buenos días también a ti Blizzard, y si dormí bien, que tal tu ¿tuviste alguna otra pesadilla? - pregunto con mucho interés

**Blizzard:** así es - dijo pesadamente - pero no importa, solo fue un sueño, nada más - decía con una sonrisa que le derretiría el corazón a cualquiera que lo viera

**Twilight:** bueno, tal vez si quitaras tus barreras, la princesa Luna podría ayudarte con ese problema con tus constantes pesadillas - decía tratando de convencerlo

El motivo de esto, era que, en el calabozo de Blizzard, tenia un campo de magia que le impedía a cualquier preso fuera visitado en los sueños o que los presos pidieran algo entrando a los sueños de otros ponis. Pero con el tiempo, Blizzard había creado sus propias barreras para que nadie lo molestara entre sueños, impidiéndole a cualquiera entrar a su mente

El las mantenía para que las princesas no pudieran tener acceso a su mente, ya que aun cuando a Luna, no le era completamente frio e indiferente, no quería que se acercara a él, ya que él ya sabia todo lo que le había pasado durante la instancia en el calabozo, y siendo sincero, le había dolido el saber todo lo que había ocurrido. En especial porque el creyó en un comienzo que, si alguien seguiría creyendo en su inocencia seria ella, pero al parecer, ella también le había abandonado como sus...padres.

**Blizzard:** ya te dije que eso no ocurrirá, prefiero tener pesadillas a tener que permitirle a quien sea, entrar en mi mente - de repente toda la habitación se comenzaba a enfriar, asta que se empezaba a formar pequeños montículos de nieve, y una briza helada, apareció en la habitación, dejando un ambiente tenso - porque no mejor vamos a desayunar, apuesto a que aun no desayunas nada - decía con su típica, pero gentil y cálida, sonrisa, Twilight agradecía que el no podía ver, de lo contrario hubiera visto su cara totalmente roja, casi más roja que una manzana; manzana, era curioso que solo con pensar en una manzana, se comenzaba a recordar a sus amigas - hey, aun estas triste porque extrañas a tus amigas, ¿porque no vas con ellas, si las extrañas tanto? yo estaré bien, así que ve con ellas, de seguro que las extrañas tanto, como ellas a ti - dijo con esa sonrisa radiante, que derretía más su corazón

**Twilight:** ya te dije que no, las extraño mucho, pero me prometí a mi misma que no te dejaría solo asta que estés completamente curado, si que o te curas por completo o te llevo conmigo a Ponyville - lo dijo como broma, más no esperaba lo que el le diría a continuación

**Blizzard:** y dime… ¿como es Ponyville? - decía con suma curiosidad, ya que siempre que Twilight decía algo de Ponyville se notaba feliz, y el quería saber que hacia tan especial ese lugar llamado Ponyville.

**Twilight:** bueno, por donde comenzar... ah ya se, Ponyville es un pequeño pueblo que... - durante las siguientes dos horas, Twilight le había contado a Blizzard todo lo que sabia de Ponyville, de sus experiencias allí, pero sobre todo de sus amigas

Tan sumidos estaban con su platica, que no notaron dos cosas, la primera era que no habían desayunado nada asta que a ambos les gruñera su estomago y terminaran un poco avergonzados; la segunda era que alguien les estaba observando desde la puerta.

**Blizzard:** saben que es de mala educción espiar las conversaciones de los demás - dijo con un tono tan frio, que uno podría jurar, que el ambiente se volvía tan helado que podrías ver los cristales llenos de nieve - a todo esto, aquí se debe el grandísimo honor de que vengan asta aquí las princesas Celestia y Luna ¿que no deberían destruir la vida de alguien más? o ¿Acaso quieren burlarse de mi de nuevo?

Twilight se inclino al notar la presencia de ambas princesas, se inclino respetuosamente; pero aun cuando no estaba viéndolas directamente a los ojos, sabían que les dolía la actitud de Blizzard hacia ellas, pero tan poco podían esperar a que fuera afectuoso con ellas después de lo que su "pequeño" error termino causando.

**Princesa Luna:** Twilight Sparke, podrías dejarnos hablar a solas con el por favor - Twilight solo asintió y decidió aprovechar para traerle algo de desayuno a ambos - Blizzard, quiero que por favor escuches lo que tenemos que decirte sin que nos interrumpas

**Blizzard:** ¿para que?, ¿acaso vienen a decirme más mentiras? ó ¿acaso vienen a que le enseñe a alguien los secretos de mi poder sobre el clima? ó ¿para que entrene a su guardia real de nuevo?- dijo completamente indiferente - no, esperen ya se, vienen a reírse de mi ¿verdad?, solo quieren mantener las apariencias, después de todo, así controlan a los demás ponis, dejándoles creer que son de noble corazón.

**Princesa Celestia:** no es así - decía tratando de permanecer inmutable, pero le era difícil, le dolía mucho escucharlo decir esas palabras, ya que el fue su mejor amigo, incluso antes de salir con Discord, e incluso durante su noviazgo con el, había mantenido un enamoramiento por Blizzard, pero no sabia como decirle lo que sentía o si el sentía lago más que amistad por ella; pero tenia que ser fuerte, después de todo ella había causado esto - solo venimos a saber como estabas y platicar de algunas cosas contigo

**Blizzard:** si claro - decía con bastante sarcasmo - y ¿de que quieren hablar ambas princesas con este inmundo y despreciable traidor? - lo decía molesto; mientras que a ambas princesas les dolía escucharlo hablar de esta manera. Pero lo entendían, después de todo, ellas le dijeron esas palabras hace ya bastante tiempo

**Princesa Luna:** por favor no tienes porque ser tan duro con nosotras, entendemos que nos equivocamos en grande, pero eso no es motivo como para actuar de esa manera; Dime ¿que le paso a ese alicornio que conocimos cuando pequeñas? ¿Donde quedo tu gentileza y amabilidad? ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de que antes perdonabas a todos, sin importar que daño te hicieran? ¿Acaso de ese adorable alicornio con el que jugaba con nosotras ya no existe? ¿Es que ya no recuerdas todas esas tristezas y alegrías que compartíamos los tres juntos? ¿Que le a pasado al Blizzard que nos protegía a nosotras cuando éramos pequeñas? ¿Es acaso que de ese Blizzard con el que vivimos juntos, tantos años, ya no existe? - gritaba con dolor la princesa de la noche, ya que le dolía mucho el hecho de ver el Blizzard que tenia enfrente suyo.

**Blizzard:** que no es motivo dices; acaso crees que es fácil para mi el hecho de que YO, el que había sacrificado su vida por ustedes; quien protegió a los habitantes de Equestria con su vida, sin esperar ni siquiera un solo "gracias"; quien tubo que darle frente a los más temidos ejércitos completamente SOLO; quien había derramado su sangre para poder protegerlas de cualquier herida; quien ignoro a sus propia familia para darle gusto a ustedes; y todo para que cuando necesitaba un poco de apoyo, un poco de comprensión, un poco de piedad, cuando solo quería que me escucharan para al menos ver mi versión de la historia, solo de dieran una patada en la cara, me escupieron al rostro y me mandaron al calabozo mas lejano que pudieron, para se torturado día y noche - gritaba furioso - así que ninguna de ustedes me venga con que ahora son ustedes las victimas; acaso no entienden que no me duele el "error" que cometieron, lo que me duele es que no hayan podido siquiera escucharme antes de condenarme; que me trataran peor que basura; me duele que ni siquiera me dieran una maldita oportunidad de nada; y contestando a tus preguntas Luna, el Blizzard que conocieron de jóvenes, murió en el momento que decidieron dejarlo solo; si solo quieren que les ayude en algo para luego mandarme a la maldita celda, pues háganlo de una jodida vez y dejen que me pudra de una vez por todas, después de todo díganme ¿que me queda? ya no tengo familia, ya no tengo "amigos", ya murieron mis sueños, ya no me queda ninguna esperanza, ya ni siquiera puedo ver mas allá de mi maldita nariz, así que repito ¿que me queda? - silencio, solo había silencio en la habitación, debido a que Blizzard esperaba la respuesta de las princesas, mientras que ellas no sabían que decir, ya que era cierto, prácticamente ya no le quedaba nada - lo ven ahora, yo tengo razón, ya no tengo motivos para seguir, si quieren que les haga un maldito favor, háganlo ya, y déjenme morir solo, ahogándome en mi jodida miseria, tal cual me condenaron ese día

**Princesa Celestia:** me niego - dijo después de unos minutos, mientras que unas traicioneras lagrimas salían de sus ojos - me niego a que estés solo, me niego a dejarte morir, me niego a que simplemente te sientes a esperar la muerte, me niego rotundamente a que te rindas de esta manera, me niego a que te dejes caer en ese abismo de desesperación - con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, mas traicioneras lagrimas salían, ya que no quería aceptar que Blizzard muriera - me escuchas Blizzard, así te tenga que amarrar a una cama de hospital, tu no, me escuchas, tu no nos dejaras solas en este mundo - decía mientras que su voz se comenzaba a romperse - tu...no, tu no morirás...no nos dejaras solas en este mundo - a ese punto de la conversación, le costaba no comenzar a llorar de dolor - ¿recuerdas que nos prometiste eso? que nunca nos dejarías solas, nos los juraste cuando...cuando murieron mis padres – decía mientras que su voz se comenzaba a quebrar, dejando tan solo, que su llanto se escapara de su garanta. Pero se calmo cuando sintió una fría pesuña, que con suma delicadeza y tranquilidad, limpio las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

Tardo en reaccionar, al ver frente de ella, a Blizzard, con una sonrisa, apenas notable, pero muy tranquilizante y confortante. En un principio, había creído que esa sonrisa solo era para burlarse de ella. Pero se relajo al ver que esa sonrisa, había nacido, porque aun conservaba su noble corazón de oro.

**Blizzard:** Princesa Celestia; por favor no derrame mas lagrimas – sus palabras eran suaves y tranquilas, produciendo que la princesa del astro rey, se tranquilizara un poco – entiendan por favor, que no puedo perdonar sus acciones, y me es imposible perdonarlas por completo – eso las lastimo bastante. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, Blizzard continuo hablando – por eso les propongo algo, les propongo hacer una apuesta, yo les daré la oportunidad de que puedan demostrar que en realidad puedo confiar en ustedes de nuevo; la apuesta es bastante sencilla la verdad. Ustedes dos, dicen que la…amistad existe ¿no? – Ambas princesas sabían que aun le molestaba los actos del pasado, y le era difícil creer en la amistad, así que no dijeron nada – en ese caso, mándeme a Ponyville, junto con Twilight, ya que según en ese lugar, todos son aceptados con grandes sonrisas; si durante al menos, por tres meses, que seria mi estadía en el pueblo, sin ningún tipo intervención de ustedes o algún noble, incluso de la mismísima Twilight sobre la reacciones o actitud de los residentes del pueblo, y ellos me tratan bien, sabiendo quien soy realmente, según lo que estipulan los libros publicados que me mencionen o relacione, con anterioridad a su "gran descubrimiento" de los hechos, y que me garantice el hecho de que pueda vivir una vida tranquila; les daré una ultima oportunidad, de darles a ustedes mi total confianza…Sin embargo, si hay una agresión hacia mí, un insulto, discriminación o agresión a la señorita Sparke o a mí, me dejaran en paz, y en mi completa soledad, y jamás me buscaran, si importar que ocurra, aun si estoy albarde de la muerte, incluyendo a todo aquel ser que me halla relacionado de cualquier forma, incluyendo a Discord; entonces que dicen ¿aceptan esta apuesta? – ambas lo pensaron detenidamente, antes de aceptar, ya que era la única manera que tenían para recuperar su amistad.

Lejos estaban de entender que esta decisión, seria la causante de muchos cambios y de decisiones que definirían el futuro de todo su reino. Ignorando por completo, que esa maldad que se había apoderado del corazón de Luna una vez; amenazaba constantemente con estallar dentro del corazón Blizzard, y que solo pocos podrían impedir que eso pasara.

El futuro de miles, descansaba en los cascos de esos ponis, quienes sin saberlo, son las únicas que podrían impedirlo, algo difícil de hacer, tomando en cuenta, que ni siquiera saben ese simple detalle.

**Continuara…**

**Y aquí esta el capitulo, espero que allá sido de su grado. Y de nuevo discúlpenme por tardar en actualizar. Procurare actualizar lo más pronto posible**


	4. Capítulo 4 una ruda bienvenida

**Hola, ante de comenzar, déjenme disculparme por no actualizar en un largo tiempo, pero debido a ciertos problemas no se me había sido posible eso.**

**Pero descuiden, no pienso abandonar esta historia, y quiero que sepan que sus comentarios fueron en parte el motivo por el cual me dedique a continuarla lo más pronto posible.**

**Aprovecho también para agradecerle a todos y cada uno de ustedes, que han dedicado algo de su tiempo para leer esta historia y más a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar. Es algo que en realidad agradezco mucho la verdad, y en cuanto a el comentario que recibí ayer, déjame decirte que tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, pero no prometo mucho, ya que aún soy algo inexperto en este tema, así que te pido un poco de paciencia.**

**Sin más que decir, comenzamos con el capítulo de hoy**

**Capítulo 4: una ruda bienvenida**

Blizzard no sabía porque había hecho esa apuesta, estaba seguro que las posibilidades de tener una vida normal, eran menores al 1%, y suponiendo de que las palabras de Celestia y Luna fueran sinceras, la única manera de tener una vida normal, era viviendo en el castillo, ocultando su existencia a todos los súbditos de Equestria; o al menos durante los próximos quinientos años, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, sabía muy bien, que él, no viviría mucho tiempo, por la cantidad de daño que representaba su cuerpo.

Pero, también se había llenado de curiosidad, todo lo que le había dicho Twilight de ese pequeño y pintoresco pueblo, lo había impresionado bastante, dejándolo curioso y a la vez pasmado. Jamás creyó capas la idea de que podría existir un lugar igual de interesante. Sobre todo, porque Twilight, le dijo tanto cosas buenas, como malas, graciosas en ocasiones, y en otras ocasiones cosas muy curiosas y extrañas.

Pero, también se debía su estado deplorable de salud, a que él usaba constante a un pequeño hechizo, para sentir lo que pasaba a su alrededor, gracias a que manipulaba una pequeña fracción del viento, y justo ahora estaba pasando la factura. Más de un milenio de uso continuo ya le comenzaba a afectar bastante, más ahora que usaba el pequeño hechizo que creo el mismo, de manera involuntaria… Le costaba mantenerse consiente y los dolores de cabeza se volvían más frecuentes y duraderos, su cuerpo se volvía a veces muy pesado y últimamente sentía que su magia se agotaba de repente y tardaba de quince a cuarenta minutos en volver a ser capaz de usar de nuevo su magia.

Suspiro un poco cansado, sentía que su cabeza palpitaba velozmente, pronto le dolería la cabeza. Se recostó lentamente en la suave cama, esperando a que la suave y fría briza, le diga que ya estaba por anochecer. Movió su cabeza, inclinándola un poco para que su cuerno sintiera la agradable briza que provenía de la ventana, que estaba ligeramente abierta. Dejando la ilusión de que miraba la puesta del sol.

Era algo curioso; justo ahora, podía sentir los últimos rayos del sol, pero no podía verlos colorear los cielos de tonos dorados o rojizos. Sabia gracias al viento, como danzaban las hojas de los árboles, oler la frágil esencia de las flores o el suave, o poder oír, el casi imposible de escuchar, aleteo de las aves o pegasos que surcaban los cielos, para regresar a sus hogares.

Pero, ya no podría ver de nuevo los vivos, o en algunos casos, muertos y deteriorados, colores de las flores, ver a un árbol dar su fruto o disfrutar ver los coloridos paisajes. Ya jamás podrá ver como las cristalinas gotas de agua caían con gentileza desde las nubes, o ver el sol bañar las nubes, con su luz dorada.

Justo ahora que estaba afuera de la mazmorra, se ponía a meditar y de vez en cuando, pensaba en todas las cosas que jamás podría ver de nuevo, las experiencias que perdería, y los recuerdos que se mesclaban con sus pesadillas. El recordaba y mantenía muy presente, lo que un enemigo le dijo antes de morir _[a aquellos que te quitan todo, lo que te motiva a seguir luchando por un mañana; somos aquellos que ya estamos muertos, y solo nos mantenemos en pie, para esperar un amargo final, al lento paso del tiempo]_ y de manera inconsciente, un pensamiento se formó en su mente, mientras que la luna ocupaba el lugar del sol en el cielo _"si a mí, ya me quitaron una vez, todo lo que me era valioso para mí mismo, mataron mis sueños y pisotearon mis esperanzas…incluso ya esperaba solo mi muerte…y justo ahora que me quitaron también prácticamente, la posibilidad de dejarme morir por el tiempo y dolor…entonces ¿porque quiero pelear de nuevo, por una pequeña esperanza…?"_ sacudió su cabeza, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Acomodo su cabeza, de tal modo que pareciera que miraba al techo, antes de empezar a dormir.

Twilight era otra historia, ella no podía dormir, pero lejos de su fiel costumbre, esta vez estaba teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño, por la enorme emoción que sentía. En cuestión de horas podría ver de nuevo a sus amigas, y mejor aún, podría ir con Blizzard…aunque aún no entendía porque no podía decir nada acerca de Blizzard, o porque no podía intervenir en el posible mal trato que recibiría.

Pero claro, que no pensaba discutir las instrucciones de su maestra, o al menos no del todo, Blizzard era alguien muy noble todavía, además de que era su amigo, y quería que el la viera como una amiga, y como buena amiga, ella lo apoyaría y lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

Sin siquiera notarlo, un pequeño y casi imperceptible suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras que, lentamente, su mente comenzaba a formar una pequeña fantasía… la clara imagen de ella misma, leyéndole un libro a Blizzard, acurrucados cerca de una chimenea, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, justo antes de que ambos empezaran a buscar los labios del otro, mientras que Twilight empezaba a cerrar los ojos…

Agito tan fuerte como pudo su cabeza, tratando de desvanecer, el gran y muy notorio sonrojo de sus mejillas. Decidió seguir empacado sus cosas, y las posibles cosas que podría necesitar para poder cuidar lo mejor posible a Blizzard. Ignorando en todo momento a la Princesa Celestia, quien apenas unos minutos le acababa de decir que podría ir a Ponyville, siempre y cuando, se llevara a Blizzard, ya que el aire puro y la tranquilidad del lugar le ayudaría en su salud, y posiblemente a relajar y deshacerse de todo el estrés que había mantenido desde varios siglos…y técnicamente, al menos la mitad de lo que dijo era cierto.

La princesa Luna, miraba el cielo lleno de estrellas resplandecientes, tratando de distraerse un poco, limpiando una solitaria lagrima con un pañuelo blanco, sostenido por su magia. Trataba de disimular, que no le entristecía o no le afectara tanto como a su hermana, la actitud que había tomado su mejor amigo de la infancia, y aun cuando le gustaría decir que no tenía la culpa de lo que paso; Sabía que no era así, y que era parcialmente culpable de todo lo que le tuvo que pasar a su querido amigo de la infancia.

Ella vio dibujado en el cielo nocturno, con ayuda de las estrellas, los recuerdos más antiguos de su infancia, y ciertamente, no había ni un momento en el que no estuviera presente Blizzard…Él había estado a su lado, desde que había nacido, en todos sus cumpleaños, apoyándola y animándola en sus momentos de dolor e tristeza. Le había enseñado desde pequeña, las cosas más sabias que él conocía, le regalaba sus experiencias de vida, le ayudo a practicar sus hechizos, y siempre le regalaba una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, aun cuando estaba cansado o agotado.

Ella recordaba con algo de gracia, que, en más de una ocasión, se ponía muy celosa cuando una yegua se le acercaba al pobre Blizzard, que no comprendía muy bien, porque explotaba de esa manera, llena de celos o porque actuaba tan fría con ellas.

Era curioso que aun, después de tantos siglos, aun se sentía tan enamorada. Aunque, claro que era probable que ya no tuviera tantas posibilidades como antes; pero aun no podía evitar tener esa esperanza latente en su corazón. Pero claro que lucharía para que esa esperanza, diera inicio a un romance con el mismo corcel, que se robó su corazón, junto con las tantas noches de sueño, sin que él lo supiera claro está.

Estaba ya dispuesta a dejar de recordar esos recuerdos tan lejanos, para empezar a realizar su labor. Una sonrisa surgió sin notarlo, ya que quizás, esta misma noche, podría a entrar a los sueños de Blizzard, y poder platicar un poco con él.

…**.**

La mañana le llego como un balde de agua, sus pesadillas se volvieron cada vez más gráficas y violentas. Se acercó al borde de la cama, estaba a punto de bajar de la cama, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió violentamente, con la suficiente fuerza como para casi arrancar la puerta. Mientras que una muy sonriente Twilight ingresaba a su cuarto.

**Twilight:** despierta Blizzard, ya es de mañana… – se detuvo abruptamente, al ver a Blizzard, apunto de bajar de la cama por sí mismo – ¡Blizzard! ¡No deberías tratar de bajar de tu cama sin ayuda! – decía al borde de un colapso nervioso, ya que no consideraba nada prudente ese tipo de acciones o decisiones que solía tomar, de vez en vez.

**Blizzard:** Tranquila Twilight, solo quería estirarme un poco, además, soy solo un ciego, sigo siendo capaz de bajar de una cama sin problemas…vez – decía mientras que se bajaba, de un pequeño brinco, cayendo perfectamente en pie, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

**Twilight:** bueno eso es cierto, pero pudiste haberte caído, o romperte un hueso, terminar resbalando por el piso resbaladizo del hospital, incluso pudiste haberte torcido el cuerno o caer por la ventana, ¡oh por Celestia, pudiste enterrarte por accidente una aguja y terminar contagiándote de una rara enfermedad! ¡Incluso pudiste haber muerto deshidratador y hambriento de haberte perdido en el hospital! – decía la muy "calmada" y "relajada" Twilight, mientras que agitaba sus cascos delanteros antes de empezar en correr en círculos, antes de empezar a describir otro posible escenario

**Blizzard:** tranquila – decía mientras que una leve aura de color celeste cubría a Twilight, levitándola en el aire, parando su loca carrera en círculos, y la ponía frente de el – estoy perfectamente bien, no te preocupes, nada malo paso…si – decía mientras que le sonreía tranquilamente, inclinando su cabeza a la derecha. Causándole un gran sonrojo a Twilight y a la enfermera, que curiosamente tenía un ojo morado, mientras que otras quince enfermeras estaban inconscientes en el piso, con muy claras marcas de golpes y coscorrones, por no decir que, en el piso, se encontraban los restos de sillas de madera y una cama; que venía a avisarle que, muy a su pesar, ya le habían dado de alta.

Twilight, decidió llevarlo a desayunar una ensalada de frutas, en el hermoso jardín que tenía el hospital. El panorama era bastante sencillo, pero a Blizzard le encantaba ese jardín, principalmente por la sombra de unos cuantos árboles y el frágil aroma de los narcisos que estaban cerca de donde comían.

Twilight estaba a punto de hablar, pero, justo en ese momento le había llegado una carta de Spike, para decirle que ya la estaba esperando en la estación de trenes, para ayudarla con su equipaje y demás cosas. Tal y como le había pedido "amablemente" antes de dormir…incluso que había llegado tres horas antes de que ella partiera.

Cuando termino de leer Twilight, sonrió al ver que Spike, había hecho lo que le había pedido tan "amablemente", y que ya no tendría que esconder sus bocadillos, ni sus gemas por los siguientes tres meses… Pero pronto, su sonrisa se borró, y una expresión de furia apareció crecer en su rostro, y una vena de furia se empezó a marcar en su frente, y una muy aterradora aura, le empezaba a cubrir por completo. Tan pronto estuviera a solas con Spike, le "explicaría" MUY detalladamente, a base de muchos "ejemplos", claro que después de su "pequeño" castigo. Spike debía entender que no debería mandarle bajo ningún motivo una carta, cuando ella estaba a punto de hablar, con Blizzard.

En ese momento, en la estación de trenes, Spike, estaba experimentando una larga secuencia de espasmos musculares, escalofríos, un pánico total a acercarse a cualquiera, unas enormes ganas de correr por su vida y esconderse; pero si lo mirabas detalladamente, podrían ver como estaba sudando a mares, mientras que le temblaban las rodillas y no paraba de rogarle a las princesas Celestia y Luna, para que calmaran a la peligrosa criatura que lo pensaba torturar de las peores maneras posibles, que se le vinieran a la mente…claro que mientras que trataba de saber, porque tenía el presentimiento que esa "bestia" era Twilight, a los pocos minutos, Spike estaba golpeándose la cabeza con un muro, para recordar lo que se le había olvidado poner en la carta, técnicamente era la numero 36, 456, 201 que escribía, y era la más completa que pudo escribir con el tiempo tan limitado que tenía…además que si tenía una contusión, caía en un estado de coma o tenía un derrame cerebral, Twilight sería más "suave" con su "pequeño" castigo… Si, sin duda era un día normal, en la vida de Spike… **(La cual por cierto, sería muy corta si no se le ocurría nada pronto)**

Regresado con Blizzard y Twilight, ambos acababan de terminar de desayunar, y estaban rumbo a la estación de trenes, tomaron el tren que les llevaría más rápido a Ponyville; pero la suerte no les sonrió del todo, ese tren saldría hasta las dos de la tarde…así que tomaron el otro tren, que los llevaría a su destino, al medio día.

…**.**

Spike, estaba luchando por no dormirse, tuvo que mantenerse despierto toda la noche, para asegurar de poder llegar tan pronto llegara su "hermana", aunque la verdad, le aterraba sufrir otro de sus reprimendas. Pero sus rojos e irritados ojos esmeraldas, por no dormir nada, lo estaban venciendo, y pronto se quedaría dormido.

Azoto fuertemente contra el piso, Spike, se quedó profundamente dormido, durmiendo como un tronco, roncando fuertemente, incomodando a los ponis que pasaban cerca de allí…

Spike no sabía cuándo se quedó dormido, ni cuánto tiempo durmió, solo sabía que estaba escuchando el silbido del tren que se acercaba velozmente, volteo repetidas veces la cabeza, buscando cualquier indicio de que Twilight hubiera llegado ya. Suspiro cuando no había señales de que hubiera llegado, sin embargo, su estómago gruñía y rugía, ya que ni había podido desayunar, por miedo a retrasarse.

Comenzó a caminar, justo a su izquierda, se encontraba un pequeño local, donde vendían algunas tartas de zanahorias, y otras cosas. Caminaba despreocupado, podría comprar una rebanada de esa tarta de zanahorias, no era como la tarta de manzanas de la familia Apple, pero podría bastar para disminuir su hambre. Prácticamente, estaba por darle el primer mordisco cuando escucho que el tren se había detenido en la estación; El tren había llenando toda la estación de una nube de vapor, al mismo tiempo que los rines del tren, producían un rechinido estruendoso y una voz resonó en todo el lugar…

**Twilight:** ¡SPIKE! – grito algo molesta al no verlo, justamente donde dijo que lo quería ver de pie, esperándola, para ayudarla con su equipaje, y el de Blizzard. Lo busco con la mirada, y cuando lo encontró, una gran cantidad de su ira, se enfocó en el pobre dragón purpura – ¡SPIKE! ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! – Spike, estaba por contestar, pero Twilight no lo dejo – ¡rápido, ven a ayudar con el equipaje! – el pequeño dragón purpura, no pudo decir nada, pronto seria usado como un criado, que cargaría una pila de equipaje que rayaría con lo ridículo

**Blizzard:** ¿no crees que estas siendo un poco dura con este pequeño potrillo? – decía el unicornio, que estaba al lado de Twilight, Spike no lo reconocía, pero cuando vio su pelaje de un tono azulado, muy pálido, parecido al hielo, y una larga melena blanca como la nieve, y aunque no lo podía reconocer bien, sentía que lo había visto antes…y fue justo allí, cuando lo reconoció, cuando vio la inconfundible y única cutie mark en forma de unas nubes de tormenta, soltando copos de nieve y frías corrientes de viento, y cuando, lo reconoció y vio que estaba cerca de Twilight, corrió hacia Blizzard, empujándolo fuertemente, con el propósito de alejarlo de su hermana

**Spike:** ¡ALEJATE DE TWILIGHT! ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LA LASTIMES TRAIDOR! – gritó fuertemente el pequeño dragón, tomando una postura de pelea, bastante débil en opinión de Blizzard, y más al ser un pequeño potrillo inexperto en combate

Twilight, al ver la reacción de Spike, de manera "tranquila" y muy "considerada", lo derribo y corrió sobre de él, para ayudar a Blizzard a pararse. Spike, vio esto de manera desconcertada, sin embargo, tembló al ver la mirada que le dirigió Twilight, que prácticamente decía "si no te disculpas en este instante y nos ayudas con el equipaje, sufrirás las consecuencias de tus acciones"

**Blizzard:** esperaba una bienvenida ruda, pero no así — decía, mientras que se empezaba a poner de pie — aunque tu postura me resulta algo rara para un potrillo – dijo algo pensativo

**Twilight:** l-lo si-siento mu-mucho, Spike no suele a-actuar de esa manera – decía muy nerviosa – _¿porque me siento así?_ – pensó la unicornio purpura, sin embargo recordó que Blizzard no sabía que Spike era un pequeño dragón – por cierto, Blizzard, Spike es en realidad un dragón

Blizzard dirigió una pequeña corriente de viento, que para Spike, era un poco helada esa brisa, que con cautela había rosado sus escamas, definiendo un poco su forma y figura. Spike estaba muy nervioso, al detectar, el casi escaso brillo que desprendía su cuerno, controlando una serie de escasas brisas de viento, que estaban a su alrededor, tenso sus músculos, preparándose para atacarlo en la más mínima señas de hostilidad.

**Blizzard:** oh! Pero si es un dragón bebe, aún es muy joven para estar tan lejos de Dragonea, yo pensé que los dragones no se alejaban de sus crías hasta que aprendieran a volar – decía algo pensativo, dejando a Twilight y a Spike sorprendidos, ¿acaso Blizzard sabia acerca de los dragones y su cultura?, sin dudar, Twilight tenía que saber si eso era correcto

**Twilight:** Blizzard, ¿acaso tú, sabes algo sobre la cultura de los dragones? – pregunto algo temerosa, llena de miedo, de preguntar, tanto como de escuchar la respuesta, y más aterrada de incomodarlo; pero fueron sus ansias por escuchar la respuesta, más rápidos que sus temores

**Blizzard:** si, se algo sobre su cultura, aunque no es mucha información en realidad, solo algunas cosas básicas, una que otra cosa especial, entre demás cosas. Como por ejemplo, si rascas en la parte inferior de la cabeza, cerca de sus oídos, y se comportaran como un gatito, justo antes de quedarse dormidos profundamente

**Spike:** ¡Ja! ¡Eso es completamente ridículo…! – decía Spike, justo antes de que empezará a ronronear, al igual de que un gato, ponerse de puntitas, cerrar sus ojos, y posteriormente, caer tal cual costal de ladrillos, antes de quedarse dormido y comenzara a roncar

**Twilight:** ¡Genial! ¡En verdad funciona! ¿Pero cómo lo despertamos ahora? – pregunto emocionada Twilight, mientras que con su magia, anotaba todo en una pequeña libreta, que saco de una de sus maletas

**Blizzard:** Oh, eso es más fácil de lo que crees, como deberías saber, los dragones se suelen guiar principalmente por sus instintos más primitivos, y entre ellos, esta su constante necesidad de comer algo, digamos por ejemplo; una brillante gema, si le pasas una gema brillante, a unos diez centímetros de distancia de su nariz, se comportara como un cachorrito esperando su golosina, justo tres a cuatro segundos, antes de entrar de nuevo en sí mismos – decía mientras que sacaba una pequeña esmeralda, de sus alforjas, la coloco a una distancia de aproximadamente diez centímetros de la nariz de Spike, quien rápidamente se había sentado en cuatro patas, meneando su cola y jadeando con la lengua afuera – ¿lo ves? – pregunto cuando le dio la pequeña esmeralda

Twilight anotaba todo, mientras que un brillo único salía de sus ojos, al tener la oportunidad única de aprender cosas nuevas…ignorando por completo la mirada molesta de Spike.

Unos minutos después, Spike, comenzó a amontonar la gran pila de equipaje, maleta tras maleta, incluso unas cajas grandes, llenas de barias cosas, mirando de mala manera a Blizzard, ya que Twilight, solo había llevado unas siete maletas, pero ahora eran al menos unas quise maletas y ocho cajas de tamaño promedio.

**Twilight:** muy bien, es todo mi equipaje, pero falta el tuyo Blizzard, ¿Dónde está tu equipaje? – decía mientras que checaba que no faltara nada

**Blizzard:** oh, por eso no te preocupes, todo mi equipaje está en mis alforjas – decía con una sonrisa, dejando algo avergonzada, a Twilight – pero si quieren puedo ayudar a cargar tu equipaje, solo guíame a donde nos dirigimos – decía mientras que se ponía unas gafas oscuras, con ayuda de su magia.

Twilight, se estaba a punto de negar, pero Spike ya le había colocado barias maletas y algunas cajas, por no decir que lo había colocado todo el equipaje sobre su lomo, y se colocó encima de toda la pila de equipaje, para según él, asegurarse de que no se robe nada.

Salieron de la estación de trenes, y mientras que Spike, se comenzaba a quedar algo somnoliento, pero no por sueño. Spike bostezo, el suave movimiento que hacia Blizzard al llevar, casi sin ningún problema, la pila de equipaje que tenía sobre su lomo; en contraria, Twilight estaba muy temerosa, no quería que Blizzard se lastimara más o que se terminara cayendo por alguna piedra o desnivelación del camino.

Twilight, le comentaba algunas cosas que se encontraban a su alrededor, de algunos ponis que tenían algún comercio u ofrecían algún servicio, asegurándose de ser bastante breve, limitándose a lo más esencial, asegurándose de hablar lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder guiarlo con su voz, evitando que se pierda o que se quedara demasiado atrás; pero también lo suficiente bajo, como para no llamar demasiada atención de los ponis que pasaban a un lado de ella.

Las maletas y las alforjas, tapaban a la perfección su cutie mark, y gracias a los lentes oscuros, nadie notaba que era un invidente. Estaban a unos metros de distancia de la biblioteca, estaban tan cerca de llegar a su hogar, Twilight estaba emocionada, pronto, podrían descansar, relajarse un poco leyendo un libro acompañada de Blizzard, y disfrutar de su compañía…no sabía porque pensaba de esa forma, pero no podía negar que le gustaba lo que estaba pensando, y más al saber que no tendría ninguna enfermera que la interrumpiera, eso era algo que gozaba profundamente, y más con la imagen perfecta de solo ellos dos.

Un sonido seco la saco de su mudo de fantasías, cosas cayendo, metales chocando y el sonido de los gemidos de dolor de Spike y Blizzard, junto con los suaves gemidos femeninos de una pegaso que conocía bastante bien.

**Rainbow Dash: **hm…lo ciento, no te vi amigo – dijo despreocupada la pegaso de melena multicolor, que ni siquiera voltio en ningún momento a verlo, o al menos no fue tan rápido.

Se volteó para poder ayudarlo a pararse, y en ese instante, algo dentro de ella, le dijo que lo conocía de alguna parte; se sintió algo culpable, vio la pila enorme de maletas y cajas que se habían dispersado por todas partes, de algunas cajas sobresalían algunos vidrios y cristales rotos, un olor a medicamentos inundo todo el lugar, algo de ropa estaba en el suelo y barias maletas se habían abierto, sus alforjas habían salido volando, al igual que un par de lentes oscuros, que se habían roto al caer al suelo. Lo que parecía ser un unicornio, estaba de cabeza, casi al frente de la biblioteca, sin embargo, se quedó estática cuando vio la inconfundible e única cutie mark, que juraría haber visto en alguna parte…

**Twilight:** ¡Blizzard! – exclamo preocupada, al ver que él no habría sus ojos, corrió a su dirección, ayudándolo a pararse de pie de nuevo; ignorando el hecho de que acababa de casi gritar el nombre de alguien que era famoso por ser un traidor y alguien muy peligroso – te encuentras bien – dijo algo tímida, pero se notaba que estaba muy preocupada, pero el enorme sonrojo en su rostro, solo la hacía sentir más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pero algo contenta de sentir su cálido pelaje, cuando lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie – ¿Qué esperas para ayudarme Rainbow? – dijo desesperada, al ver que no recibía ninguna ayuda de la pegaso de pelaje celeste.

Fuera de la comprensión de Twilight; Rainbow estaba completamente desconcertada, ya le parecía familiar, con solo ver su pelaje de color azul pálido y con la melena completamente blanca como la mismísima nieve, el solo ver su cutie mark solo pudo pensar en el nombre de ese alicornio que solo vio en los libros de historia, pero era imposible que fuera el mismo alicornio que debería estar encerrado en un calabozo por sus acciones en contra de Equestria. Pero cuando Twilight pronuncio su nombre, ya no podía tener ninguna duda sobre quién era el unicornio que con mucho esfuerzo se ponía de pie.

**Rainbow:** ¡Cuidado Twilight! – Grito, antes de taclear a Blizzard, estrellándolo contra la puerta de la biblioteca, dejándolo inconsciente y con una pequeña herida en la cabeza, producto del fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza, con la puerta de madera que estaba detrás de Blizzard – ¡No dejare que lastimes a mi amiga, traidor! – grito con fuerza la pegaso de color cian, mientras que comenzaba a caminar a su dirección de manera firme e intimidante.

**Twilight:** ¡Oh, no! ¡Blizzard, dime que estas bien! – Decía mientras que corría a su dirección, empujando un poco a Rainbow – ¡Hay, no! ¡Hay, no! ¡Hay, no! – repetía varias veces, al verlo tirado el suelo, mientras que detrás de su cabeza, comenzaba a crecer un pequeño charco de sangre

Dirigió su atención a las cajas que había traído desde Canterlot, buscando con la mirada, cualquier caja que estuviera llena de medicamentos y vendas. Para su mala suerte, todas estabas dispersadas, los medicamentos y vendas se habían revuelto o tirado, y no tenía el tiempo como para buscar algo de alcohol, gasas y unas vendas nuevas. Por suerte, tenía eso en su pequeño botiquín médico, se concentró, y con su telequinesis trajo todo lo que necesitaba.

Pero antes de poder darle la atención medica, Rainbow se había interpuesto en su camino, impidiéndole comenzar a desinfectar su herida.

Rainbow, por otra parte no entendía nada, ¿Porque Twilight se preocupaba tanto por ese traidor, que casi destruye a todo un pueblo completo? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era o lo peligroso que podía llegar hacer? No, era imposible que no supiera quien era, ella había vivido en una biblioteca casi toda su vida, era imposible que no supiera quien era o lo peligroso que podía ser en realidad, entonces ¿porque se preocupara tanto por él?; necesitaba respuestas, y con tal de tenerlas, se había puesto delante de ella, cortándole el camino, impidiéndole que se acercara a Blizzard

**Rainbow:** muy bien…dime ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – decía bastante seria, y al mismo tiempo, molesta

**Continuara…**


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿amigo o enemigo? 1ra parte

**Hola, aquí está la siguiente parte de esta pequeña historia. La verdad, no creí que sería una historia con tantas visitas, y me emociona que a tantas personal les allá gustado; tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Espero que sea de su agrado lo que leerán a continuación...**

**Capítulo 5: **** ¿amigo o enemigo? PRIMERA PARTE**

El viento helado que recorría todo su ser, era todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento; era un frio abismal que llegaba por todas partes y a la vez de ninguna. Ignoro la sensación helada que lo envolvía por completo, y logro notar que estaba flotando en algo similar al vacío infinito; y justo en ese momento, supo a la perfección donde se encontraba.

Frunció el ceño, y sin temor alguno, abrió sus ojos. Comenzó a apreciar, a la violenta tormenta de nieve, que daba la ilusión de ser eterna, girando y arremolinándose con el viento helado de aquel lugar.

Blizzard, busco con la mirada, al único ser que habitaba ese lugar, y al no poder localizarlo con la vista, suspiro, antes de hablar en medio de la tormenta de nieve; que no daba señale de detenerse en ningún momento.

**Blizzard:** sé que estas allí, así que sal de una vez, no quiero jugar contigo estos juegos, y lo sabes…Thunderstorm – pronuncio pesadamente, no estaba de humor, para que su álter ego, quiera jugar a las escondidas en su paisaje mental.

Pronto, una gran cantidad de nieve y granizo, comenzaba a reunirse, tomando la forma de lo que parecía ser un alicornio. Su pelaje era de un tono de azul océano claro, su rostro era de caracteres finos, pero de cuerpo grande y robusto, sus ojos no tenían pupilas, y parecían ser solo unos trozos de hielo, su melena y su cola eran de color blanco opaco, casi como la ceniza, con algunos mechones de un color negro, sus cascos parecían ser hechos de hielo puro, al igual que una pesada y gruesa armadura al igual de un casco, teniendo algo de parentesco con la armadura de Nightmare Moon, con la clara diferencia, de que Thunderstorm, parecía cargar sobre su lomo, una afilada espada hecha de cristal purpura.

**Thunderstorm:** oh~ pero ¿Por qué ese carácter? – Su voz era profunda, pero aun su tono de voz, era burlona – nunca quieres jugar conmigo ¿acaso te hice algo malo? – decía en un tono juguetón, aparentando inocencia.

**Blizzard:** acaso crees que se me olvido que quisiste apoderarte de mi cuerpo – dijo de una manera fría e indiferente – por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí, todavía?, ¿no vez que de aquí no ganaras nada?

**Thunderstorm:** ¡JA! Eso es gracioso, yo no me iré de aquí, aunque quiera, después de todo…yo soy tú – decía mientras que se acercaba lentamente

**Blizzard:** ¡no juegues conmigo! ¡Tú y yo somos totalmente diferentes! ¡Tú solo eres un paracito que se anidó en mi cuerpo! – gritaba iracundo, el ahora unicornio

**Thunderstorm:** ¿sigues diciendo lo mimo, después de todo el tiempo que he estado contigo? Eres un mal agradecido – dijo sin interés, y completamente ignorando la aura furiosa que tenía Blizzard sobre de él – dilo si quieres mil veces, dilo hasta que te lo puedas creer tú mismo, pero ambos sabemos, que yo solo soy, el fruto de todos tus sentimientos negativos; y un día, podre apoderarme de tu cuerpo de nuevo – decía mientras comenzaba a reírse

**Blizzard:** sigue soñando, jamás te dejare apoderarte de nuevo de mi cuerpo

**Thunderstorm:** ¿en serio eso crees? Por si no lo has notado, cada día te vuelves **más débil**, y yo **más** **fuerte**, tarde o temprano, seré libre, y tú no podrás hacer **nada** para impedirlo – decía, mientras que se desvanecía en medio de la tormenta, riendo como un lunático.

…

**Mientras que Blizzard y su alter ego, hablaban.**

En la biblioteca, se podía sentir una gran tención en el ambiente, volviéndolo muy pesado para el pobre y pequeño dragón, y él era el único capaz de impedir que una guerra sanguinaria y muy cruel iniciara, pero, el valiente de Spike estaba arrastrándose por el suelo, tratando de escapar de allí sin ser notado…

Estaba tan cerca de la puerta, su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía como golpeaba sus costillas, con el único pensamiento de escapar de allí lo más rápido posible. Estaba tan cerca de escapar de allí, podía salir y dejar que se mataran esas dos, y salir impune. Sus ojos brillaron, estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, y cuando estaba por lograr salir de allí…una aura purpura apareció alrededor de su cuerpo, y lo último que supo, era que fue lanzado en contra de Rainbow; quien lo esquivo sin problemas, causando que chocara contra la pared en un golpe seco.

Twilight, utilizo esa oportunidad para poder acercarse lo suficiente, como para poder acercarse a Blizzard. Rainbow, trato de impedírselo, por miedo de que su amiga saliera lastimada. Pero al ver que no podía detenerla, se mantenía vigilándolo, preparada para atacarlo a cualquier tipo de señal hostil de su parte.

Twilight, agradecía haber estado tanto tiempo con las enfermeras, agradecía también haber aprendido a curar la herida que tenía en la cabeza. Era solo unos golpes, y eso por suerte, si no contaba las pequeñas heridas que tenía a un lado de su cabeza, que aunque no era grabes, los cortes a un costado de la cabeza, si eran algo profundas y parecían que no paraban de sangrar.

Cuando puso algo de alcohol sobre su herida, noto que Blizzard estaba recobrando la conciencia. Se apresuró un poco más, coloco una gasa impregnada con un poco de alcohol, y vendo con delicadeza su cabeza. En todo momento, Rainbow, no dejo de vigilar, al aun inconsciente, Blizzard.

Blizzard, gruño levemente, trato de concentrar algo de su magia, pero, al parecer estaba en uno de esos momentos en el que no podía utilizar su magia. Noto que Twilight, estaba vendando su cabeza, por lo cual procuro estar quieto, pero sintió la mirada fija de alguien sobre de él.

**Blizzard:** Twilight, podrías pásame mis gafas, ¿Por favor? – pregunto el unicornio de pelaje pálido. Notando como una furia se dirigía hacia él – Twilight, ¿Estas enojada? ¿Acaso dije algo indebido? ¿Es por qué te pedí que me dieras mis anteojos?

Blizzard, no sabía que sus anteojos estaban rotos, y era precisamente por eso de que Twilight no contestaba, tenía miedo de decirle, que sus anteojos oscuros, estaban rotos; Rainbow, por otra parte, estaba más enojada, porque ese traidor, estaba pidiéndole algo que podía hacer solo, y sin ayuda, aunque estaba consciente, de que ella rompió sus anteojos, pero no era algo que necesitaría.

**Rainbow:** ¿Por qué no los tomas tú mismo? – dijo más que molesta, aguantando las ganas de escupirle en el rostro.

Rainbow, había dejado caer prácticamente una bomba, aunque no lo sabía, su tono furioso y el uso de un tema que no querían tocar, al menos, no todavía. Twilight y Spike, se habían quedado estáticos, esperando una reacción de parte de Blizzard.

Spike, esperaba una reacción violenta, sabía que era ciego, pero si reaccionaba de manera agresiva, él, podría atacarlo entonces, y aunque no estaba seguro, sabía que era muy posible que Rainbow le ayudara.

Pero, Twilight, era otra historia, estaba paralizada, tenía miedo, se sentía furiosa, preocupada, nerviosa, inquieta, pero sobre todo, preocupada. Si alguien viera en su interior, podría ver, un conjunto de emociones y sensaciones, mezclándose entre sí, girando sin parar, impidiendo saber cuál emoción estaba sintiendo en realidad, en cada segundo que pasaba. Coloco sus cascos firmemente, preparándose para cualquier tipo de reacción negativa…pero jamás pudo esperar la reacción de Blizzard, quien se rio un poco, enfureciendo aún más a Rainbow.

**Blizzard:** lo haría si pudiera, pero, no puedo hacerlo, por una razón en especial – decía, antes de comenzar a reír levemente, de nuevo

**Rainbow:** así, y ¿Cuál sería esa razón? – decía, tratando de contener las ganas de atacarlo, pero no por eso, no había despegado sus alas, inclinando un poco su cuerpo, preparándose para taclearlo en cualquier momento

**Blizzard:** porque, soy ciego – dijo con una sonrisa, no tan grande, pero aun así, vasto para sonrojar de vergüenza a Rainbow, y aunque estaba a punto de replicar, vio los ojos de cristal, sin pupila y completamente blancos, que tenía Blizzard – aclarado ese punto, podrías decirme ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Decirme dónde están mis lentes, por favor? – dijo, agrandando un poco más su sonrisa

**Twilight:** mmm… veras, tus lentes… - decía muy nerviosa la pequeña unicornio purpura, no quería que Blizzard se enojara, porque sus lentes oscuros que le permitían mezclarse entre la sociedad sin ser notado o asustar más a los ponis del colorido pueblo, estaban rotos y prácticamente inservibles ahora – como te lo digo sin que te molestes – murmuro por lo bajo, aunque bastante audible para Blizzard

**Rainbow:** ¡yo rompí tus lentes! ¡Algún problema! – decía bastante agresiva, aunque el sonrojo no abandonaba su rostro, aun no se confiaba en ese traidor, además de que no quería que culpara a Twilight

Rainbow, también lo había dicho para provocar a Blizzard, y demostrarle a su amiga, que él era alguien peligroso, y que no le convenía mezclarse con él. Blizzard, frunció el ceño, sin sus lentes, le resultaría incómodo para él, mantener sus ojos cerrados; sin embargo, él no reacción de una manera violenta, ya que solo se había limitado a sacar unas vendas de un color gris de sus alforjas, y con sus cascos, comenzaba a acomodarse las vendas. Twilight, al ver eso, comenzó a ayudarlo con su labor.

**Blizzard:** eso si es algo que me molesta, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para resolver lo ocurrido – decía, antes de soltar un pesado suspiro – pero… – dijo de repente, ganándose la mirada atenta de Rainbow y Spike, ya que Twilight, estaba tarareando una pequeña melodía, mientras terminaba de vendar bien sus ojos – aun no me dices tú nombre, o ¿es algo que no tengo el derecho de saber, señorita? – hablo algo curioso, aun no se adaptaba a los grandes cambios que había tenido Equestria, y al igual de que la princesa Luna, no sabía relacionarse adecuadamente con los demás habitantes de Equestria.

**Rainbow:** …está bien – dijo sin ánimos de decirlo, pero Twilight, le había mandado una mirada, que solo había visto, la ves que por accidente, termino rompiendo su agenda de colores, y en verdad, era algo que no quería volver a experimentar de nuevo – yo soy la asombrosa Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más veloz de todo Ponyville…pero mis amigos me dicen solo me dicen Rainbow…o Dash – murmuro algo tímida, la pegaso de colorida melena

**Blizzard:** Entonces…ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Rainbow; pero como comprenderá, el viaje ha sido algo cansado, y me gustaría comer algo, para después dormir el resto de la tarde

Rainbow, desvió la mirada, jamás lo admitiría, pero se sentía muy tímida y avergonzada, no podía verse en un espejo, pero sabía que sus mejillas estaban adquiriendo un tono rojizo, bastante notorio por su pelaje color celeste.

**Rainbow:** Es-está bien, de todos modos ya-ya me tengo que ir, adiós – se despidió rápidamente, sin esperar una respuesta, pues no quería afectar su reputación de chica ruda, además de que se hablaba por más tiempo, estaría segura que su voz se pondría algo temblorosa. Voló, velozmente, surcando los cielos, hasta quedar encima de una blanca nube, donde se hecho, suspiro fuertemente, y al confirmar que se encontraba sola, susurro para sí misma – ¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar? – sé pregunto a sí misma, al no estar segura, de cómo había terminado sonrojada por ese unicornio, con fama de traidor…aunque no dudaba que Twilight, le diría que hacia él aquí, y porque estaba con el unicornio de pelaje pálido.

De regreso a la biblioteca, y también el hogar de Twilight y Spike, y actualmente, también actual morada de Blizzard. Él unicornio de pelaje pálido, ignoro la extraña manera de actual de la señorita Rainbow, creyendo que era debido a esos cambios que había tenido el reino, y pensó que esa forma de actuar era la normal en esta época. Y se limitó a preguntarle a Twilight, si podría guiarlo a la cocina o a un lugar en el cual pudieran comer algo, ya que estaba bastante cansado, ya que sus constantes pesadillas, le había impedido dormir placenteramente, durante la tranquila noche.

Tan pronto le pregunto, Twilight, le indico que lo guiaría a un restaurante, en el cual, solía ir recurrentemente. Salieron rápidamente, siendo Blizzard, empujado por una sonriente Twilight. Twilight, fuel la última en salir, ignorando por completo, el hecho de que Spike estaba detrás de ella, con la intención de acompañarlos al pequeño restaurante, pero Twilight, estaba al estar tan distraída, no lo noto, golpeándole la cara con la puerta, y derribándolo por el golpe.

**Spike:** mmm…un simple "no puedes ir Spike" era más que suficiente – murmuro el pequeño dragón purpura, antes de dirigirse a la cocina, para prepararse su almuerzo.

Twilight, lo guio por las calles, el restaurante no quedaba muy lejos, aunque nunca notaron que eran seguidos por una pequeña nube, de la cual sobresalían algunos mechones de varios colores.

No tardaron en llegar, pidiendo ambos un plato de heno frito, aunque, claramente, cuando los meseros lo identificaron, fue tratado de manera fría, y únicamente no fue echado del lugar, por el único motivo, de que estaba acompañado de la alumna de la princesa Celestia.

No tardaron en traer sus pedios, aunque, el plato de Blizzard, fue casi arrojado hacia el invidente unicornio, y si no fuera porque Blizzard, convenció a Twilight, de que se tranquilizara por esa acción hostil en su contra, ya hubieran abandonado el establecimiento, dejando una fuerte queja al gerente y notifícale a la princesa Celestia de esa acción completamente injustificada. Ignorando de nuevo, el hecho de que eran vigilados por la pegaso de pelaje celeste desde las alturas.

Por su lado, Rainbow estaba bastante curiosa, al ver que el ciego unicornio, con fama de ser violento, agresivo, y cargándose la reputación, de ser el culpable de uno del ataque más destructivo que se hallan realizado en toda Equestria. Pero, apenas lo había llevado espiándolos unos veinte minutos, y había visto un carácter totalmente diferente a la reputación que él arrastraba.

En solo unos minutos, vio que era alguien agradable, amable y gentil, bastante caballeroso, humilde y tranquilo. Rainbow, comenzaba a debatirse, si todo lo que había escuchado con anterioridad en la escuela, era cierto o solo una exagerada versión, bastante alejada de la verdad. Pero presto atención, de nuevo, cuando vio a la inconfundible melena rosada, que brincaba, mientras que avanzaba en dirección al restaurante, donde estaban Twilight y Blizzard.

Era Pinkie Pie, sin duda alguna…era inconfundible, por su modo tan característico de caminar. Y como siempre, iba brincando, mientras que tarareaba una alegre canción. Rainbow, vio esto como una manera de observar, la manera de reaccionar de Blizzard o de Pinkie, al encontrarse mutuamente, en cuestión de unos segundos.

**Twilight:** …espera, tienes algo de heno en tu mejilla, déjame quitártelo… - decía la sonrojada poni de pelaje purpura, mientras que con su magia, sostenía un pequeño pañuelo de seda, frotándolo cuidadosamente, tratando de no perderse en su rostro de facciones finas, en su voz suave y calmada, o en la aura tranquila que trasmitía en ese momento – ven, regresemos a la biblioteca, mañana será un día largo… – dijo, a sentir que nada bueno podía salir de que Pinkie, los viera, y luego salir corriendo sin rumbo aparente.

Blizzard, solo asintió, ya que se encontraba bastante cansado, y solo deseaba descansar, y solo esperaba no tener una pesadilla, como había tenido por los últimos milenios que estuvo encerrado en ese calabozo.

El camino de regreso, fue tranquilo, ya que pocos ponis transitaban en ese momento, volviendo un momento tranquilo y sereno, Aunque podían escucharse los fuertes y lentos pasos de Blizzard, que aunque algo torpes al no caminar por mucho tiempo, aunque Blizzard, comenzó a liberar inconscientemente, una fresca briza, que era llevada por el viento.

Rainbow, había visto esto, algo molesta, al ver lo cercanos que parecían ser ellos dos, lo que no le agradaba del todo a la pegaso celeste, y por alguna razón, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Mientras tanto, Pinkie, corría tan rápido como podía, en dirección a su habitación, la cual cerró con seguro, y atrancarla, cerró las cortinas y prendió una vela, para tener algo de luz. Saco un cofre debajo de su cama, y de su melena, saco una llave antigua, y algo oxidada. La metió en una cerradura oculta en el cofre, y saco su contenido, el cual, era un pergamino, bastante viejo, pero bien cuidado.

Temblorosa, asustada, pero al mismo tiempo, ansiosa; desenrollo el pergamino, y con la luz de la vela, vio con lágrimas, la pintura dentro del pergamino, algo descolorida, pero aún era muy reconocible.

En el pergamino, se veía claramente, un alicornio, de pelaje azul claro, de ojos celestes, portando una armadura ligera, hecha de broce con unos detalles blancos, con el emblema de sol y la luna, siendo el emblema de un sol resplandeciente del lado derecho de la armadura y el emblema de una hermosa luna en el lado izquierdo de la armadura; el alicornio, tenía sus alas desplegadas, surcando con algo de gracia y elegancia los cielos, con unos cascos tan blancos como la nieve, sobre de él, estaba una potrilla, de pelaje rosado crema, con una melena risada de color rasa salmón; y hasta abajo de la pintura, estaba escrito, _"para la pequeña Pinkie Pie, jamás dejes de sonreír, y sobre no dejes que tus amigos dejen de reír juntos. Tú buen amigo: Blizzard"_

Pinkie, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, desde que la familia Pie había nacido, siempre se pasaba el nombre de Pinkie, a la siguiente generación, junto con esa pintura, para recordar a el grandioso alicornio, que había, no solo salvarle la vida a la primera Pinkie Pie de la familia, sino, darle el motivo por el cual siempre debía proteger la sonrisa y alegría de sus amigos. Esa era una tradición que siempre mantenía la familia Pie, y después de tanto tiempo, ella tenía la oportunidad de forjar una amistad, con Blizzard, aquel alicornio que había salvado a la primera Pie, de morir del caos que devasto todo un pueblo.

Se dejó caer en su cama, estaba ansiosa de conocerlo, ya que la familia Pie, jamás creyó que el fuera alguien malo o peligroso. Por lo que sabía que no podía darle la bienvenida que siempre daba, ya que sabía muy bien, que todos lo miraban con malos ojos, además de que de esa manera, podría conocerlo con mayor facilidad, después de todo, no era como si estuviera siendo custodiado por celosas yeguas o algo así.

Y mientras que, Pinkie, ya planeaba las maravillas que podría pasar juntos mañana, en la biblioteca de Ponyville, Twilight, estaba ayudando a recostarse, a Blizzard en la pequeña cama que tenía en el recién inaugurado cuarto de invitados. Le quito las vendas que cubrían sus ojos, y lo cubrió con delicadeza, con una suave manta; siendo observados por Spike y Rainbow por dos ángulos diferentes.

Cuando Spike salió, Twilight, se quedó en la habitación, sonrojada, se fue acercando lentamente, para apagar la lámpara que está a un lado de su cama, pero, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros cerca de él, y se aseguró que estaba dormido, le beso su mejilla, y aunque era un beso inocente, lo que había sentido Twilight en ese momento, no lo había experimentado nunca antes, y menos podía expresar lo que había sentido en ese momento.

Se separó rápidamente, por la pena que sentía en ese momento, y se dispuso a ir a su habitación. Dejando a una Rainbow en estado de shock, medió escondida entre las ramas del árbol, no entendía porque Twilight había hecho eso, pero desconocía aún más, porque estaba tan furiosa, y voló rápido lejos de allí, ya que no quería despertar a Blizzard con su arranque de furia, aunque no sabía porque se negaba a hacer eso.

Lo que no sabían, ninguna de las dos Yeguas, era que Blizzard, estaba despierto aun, y aunque estaba desconcertado por esa actitud. Aunque creyó que se debía a que eran uno de esos cambios que habían tenido los ponis, con el paso del tiempo, mientras que murmuraba algo sobre comportamientos extraños, que tenía la alocada juventud, que no entendía. Pero antes de dormir, una sonrisa surco su rostro, y un pensamiento se apodero de su mente _"Quizás…esta apuesta…no fue tan mala idea, como creí que era"_ y sin más prosiguió a dormir, olvidándose de activar su hechizo para impedir que alguien entrara en su mente mientras dormía.

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot:**

Las princesa de la noche, estaba ansiosa, quizás hoy si sería el momento en el cual, las puertas de la mente de Blizzard le dejarían entrar. Y con un poco de suerte, podría hablar tranquilamente, después de tanto tiempo

Se despidió de su hermana, y se dispuso a realizar sus labores, y asegurándose de que ningún poni en Equestria tuviera pesadillas. Pasaba por las puertas, ninguna puerta daba señales de que tuvieran un mal sueño. Pero, se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de Blizzard, que desprendía una luz rojiza, y viendo que no estaban presentes las cadenas en la puerta, se dispuso a abrirla.

**Dentro de la mente de Blizzard.**

Dio dos pasos, cuando vio a Blizzard, corriendo, tratando de llegar a un lugar que ella desconocía; era un reino, que se encontraba muy lejos de Equestria, aún más lejos que la tierra de las cebras, se trataba de un reino que parecía algo sombrío, carente de luz o color, bastante frio y algo deteriorado, mostraba ser bastante pobre, y daba un ambiente desalentador.

Ese reino, era el antiguo reino de la familia de Blizzard, y Blizzard, corría con los ojos cerrados, mientras que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no tardo mucho tiempo, en que desplegara sus alas, y prendiera vuelo.

La princesa estaba desconcertada, era claro que era un recuerdo, lo sabía, porque ella y Celestia habían estado ese día, aun eran muy jóvenes, y ella, apenas tenía diez años, cuando ella, su hermana, habían decidido, viajar con sus padres ese peculiar reino. No sabía en realidad porque habían ido a ese lugar, sus padres solo había dicho que era algo serio, relacionado con la familia de Blizzard, y nada más.

Aunque tiempo después, se enteraron de que Blizzard, había tenido una fuerte discusión con sus padres, que querían mandarlo de nuevo a la guerra, obligándolo a romper su noviazgo con una hermosa yegua, y según ella, lo esperaría hasta que terminara la guerra para casarse con él; no mucho tiempo después, exactamente dos semanas después, fue desposada por su mejor amigo, ya que tenía un mes de embarazo, y ese amigo, era el padre de la criatura.

Eso, lo había devastado, se enteró en pleno campo de batalla, dejo a un general al mando en su lugar, y cuando llego, Luna quería saludarlo, pero, Blizzard fue con su supuesto amigo y por esa yegua que le había engañado, se pelearon y después de eso, jamás había sido el mismo.

El padre de Blizzard, Neptuno, lo sabía, y por eso lo había mandado a la guerra, para que no estuviera presente en la boda. Era duro, pero, para Neptuno, era lo mejor, ya que no quería que su hijo sufriera por ese incidente. Y decidió que era mejor que regresara a su puesto, y se quedara allí hasta que terminara la guerra

Solaris, el padre de Celestia y Luna, jamás estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión, y pidió la custodia de Blizzard, como el guardia personal de sus hijas. Y Neptuno, no se negó a esa petición, viendo que era lo mejor para su hijo.

Luna, vio al joven Blizzard, estaba llorando, destrozado, herido, y sobre todo devastado, Blizzard se había enamorado de esa yegua, y ella le había prometido que lo amaba, pero, ella solo quería a alguien de gran poder, como para que cuando tuviera una buena posición, se alejaría de él, para estar con el "gran amigo" de Blizzard.

Ese había sido, uno de los momentos del joven Blizzard, ya que eso había pasado, cuando el apenas había tenido 21 años. La princesa Luna, no sabía todo los detalles, pero no entendía porque había pasado eso. Se fue acercando lentamente, Blizzard, al notar su presencia, detuvo su recuerdo, provocando que todo a su alrededor se volviera en blanco y negro, para después desvanecerse en el infinito del vacío que se formaba en ese momento.

**Blizzard:** que crees que haces **tú**, aquí – dijo de un tono hostil y agresivo.

**Continuara…**


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿amigo o enemigo? 2da parte

**Lamento la tardanza, pero no me llegaba ninguna idea últimamente, ya que estoy muy ocupado por desgracia entre varios trabajos. Pero no se preocupen, no pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias y si les daré un desenlace…solo les pido un poco de paciencia, ya que cada vez tengo menos tiempo para poder escribir a gusto**

**Por otra parte, creo que es el capítulo que he hecho en todo este tiempo y espero que les guste, ya que esto era una parte importante a un problema que nacerá más adelante y la verdad me tomar mi tiempo en crearlo.**

**Y contestando a un comentario en especial, de **Demon Fable 42 **en sí, de hecho tenía el hecho de que se elaborara un problema entre la relación de Twilight y Spike, para tener la excusa de hacerlo madurar más rápido y desarrollar de esta manera varios cambios que tenía en mente…pero viendo que quizás fue algo predecible la traba que empezaba a meter lentamente en su relación…ya no estoy tan seguro de usarlo. Sin embargo, te daré la opción de decidir si continuo con ese rumbo y meto la traba a la relación de hermanos de Twilight y Spike…o elimino esa traba y busco otro motivo para hacerlo madurar, al menos hasta el punto que requiero para la trama que deseo crear…esta opción es únicamente para decidir ese leve cambio en mi historia, sin embargo, invito a cualquier interesado a dar su opinión. Ya que con todo gusto la leeré.**

**Fuera de ese tema, espero no tardar en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, y le agradezco a todas esas personas que le han dado un poco de su tiempo para leerla. Sin más que decir. Los invito a leer la continuación. (Posdata: original mente, haría este capítulo más largo…pero me pareció demasiado largo, además de que en el siguiente capítulo, le terminaría quitándole la trama.)**

**Capítulo 6: ¿amigo o enemigo? SEGUNDA PARTE**

Blizzard, estaba muy preocupado, aun cuando su rostro mantenía una expresión dura e inexpresiva. Sabía perfectamente quien acababa de entrar a su mente, después de todo, aun cuando era ciego en el mundo real, en su mente, podía ver perfectamente que ocurría, quien entraba o quien salía.

Por otra parte, Luna estaba congelada justo en ese lugar, no se le ocurría nada, ninguna palabra que llegaba a su mente, podía ser dicha en ese momento. Sintió su garganta seca, no podía mantenerse en pie, sus ojos se cristalizaban y humedecían, su voz se empezaba a poner temblorosa, e inconscientemente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Todo a su alrededor se tornaba completamente blanco, viendo como los copos de nieve no paraban de caer lentamente, bailando en una delicada danza, que era producida por una sutil briza de viento, y más atrás de ellas, se encontraba una puerta de madera, esta puerta era sencilla y humilde. La princesa Luna, se encontraba asustada y atemorizada, ya que no quería arruinar aún más, los lazos que apenas y aun podrían llegar a tener ambas princesas.

**Blizzard:** ¡responde! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – decía de una manera irritada. Disfrazando su nerviosismo e inseguridad, pero sobre todo su temor a que saliera lastimada por su culpa.

**Princesa Luna:** y-yo… - eso era lo único que podía llegar a decir, y por auto reflejo, dio un paso más hacia atrás, evitando cualquier contacto visual, e inclinando la cabeza, como si fuera una potrilla avergonzada por haber cometido alguna travesura.

**Thunderstorm:** mira nada más tenemos aquí, ¿acaso no es una de tus amigas? – decía con una voz risueña, el alicornio, de mirada amenazante, mientras que se relamía los labios al tener una posible víctima y una gran oportunidad de derramar algo de sangre.

Luna que apenas había notado su presencia, y claramente la había aterrado, el aura que trasmitía era aún más oscura y siniestra que la de Nightmare Moon, dejando un aire seco y un intenso aroma a muerte y sangre. Jamás había experimentado algo así, o parecido; era asfixiante estar cerca de él, incluso era aún más aterrador que estar frente a furioso dragón que busca aún más riquezas.

**Blizzard:** genial, lo que necesitaba, ¿Qué quieres ahora? – decía con cierto tono de molestia, al saber que ahora tenía que lidiar con ese parasito

**Thunderstorm: **oh~ ¿Porque eres así conmigo? yo solo quiero jugar, ¿eso es malo? – decía cantarinamente, claramente burlándose de su contraparte, causando que Blizzard, se desespere y se irrite, causando que Thunderstorm se comenzara a reír levemente.

**Princesa Luna:** y tu ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – decía de manera firme y expresando que no estaba intimidada, pero solo para mantener una imagen fuerte y poderosa, ya que realmente estaba asustada, ese alicornio, le daba un muy mal presentimiento.

**Thunderstorm: **hm, ¿yo? La verdadera pregunta correcta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, no que hago yo aquí; después de todo, esto no es tu cuerpo, menos tu sub-consiente, o naciste en este asqueroso vertedero de nieve blanca _prefiero más la nieve roja _– dijo de manera analítica y fría, pensando la última parte de su monologo

Thunderstorm se fue acercando a la princesa Luna, lentamente, mientras que con su magia levantaba una de sus espadas, amenazando con volarle la cabeza de un tajo feroz y sanguinario.

**Blizzard:** ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ ASQUEROSO PARASITO! – grito Blizzard lanzando un poderoso rayo de color blanco con una tenue luz azulada, que le dio en lleno a Thunderstorm, dejándole una pequeña herida en el costado izquierdo, y poco después, empezó a salir escarcha de la herida - ¡mantente alejado de aquí Thunderstorm, aquí no tienes ningún poder!

Thunderstorm no contesto, pero si se sorprendió, ese golpe le había dolido, y peor aún, lastimado seriamente, si no se curaba rápido, podía terminar perdido en la infinita tormenta de nieve y a la vez, perder todo el poder que le había costado reunir. De esta manera se marchó, desapareciendo en un remolino de nieve negra y con algunos tonos grises; dejando algunos copos de nieve negros y algunos grises.

**Princesa Luna:** B-Blizzard, quien, ¿quién era él? – pregunto con cierto temor, ya que había visto su muerte con anticipación, sin siquiera poder hacer nada, congelada, aun sabiendo que si moría en el sub-consiente de alguien más, gastaría demasiada magia, para que no morir de una hemorragia cerebral, y tardaría mucho tiempo, en tener el nivel de magia suficiente para levantar y bajar a la luna.

**Blizzard:** …te lo diré mañana, pronto tendré que despertar… - decía con cierta pesadez, ya que no quería decirlo, no obstante, sabía que de nada serbia ocultarle algo que ya comenzaba a darse a conocer.

La princesa de la noche no dijo nada, ya que no se fiaba de su voz en ese momento, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza. Y con ello se marchó de la mente de Blizzard.

**6:00 am; casa de Twilight; en la cocina.**

Blizzard no se tardó mucho en despertar, y tan pronto puso sus cascos en el frio piso de madera, y camino fuera de su habitación, sabiendo que Twilight no se levantaría de su cama hasta las siete de la mañana.

Camino con cuidado, en busca de un poco de agua helada, sin saber que cierto dragón se encontraba disfrutando de uno de los placeres que más le gustaba hacer, y este era la cocina.

Blizzard, de manera torpe y adormilada, bajo las escaleras, y en un descuido, tropezó en el último escalón, cayendo de manera estrepitosa. Spike al escuchar que algo pesado se había caído, creyó que había sido algún libro mal colocado; en pocas palabras, más trabajo para él. Ya que seguramente Twilight había estado leyendo libros al azar para sus futuros estudios, y no presto atención donde los colocaba. Pero ya acomodaría los libros de nuevo en su lugar, ya que parecía ser un trabajo infinito que no podría acabar.

Aunque, cierto era ese hecho, Blizzard no era un libro, así que se levantó como pudo, ya que sentía su garganta seca, y no había ayudado en lo absoluto que Luna se metiera en sus sueños y que tuvo que detener a Thunderstorm, tarea de por sí difícil, era solo una gran cantidad de suerte como para poder herirlo, y no le parecía nada mejor que beber algo de licor, pero como no podía tomar nada alcohólico por el momento, se conformaría con algo de agua helada.

Se acercó lentamente a la cocina, manteniendo su hechizo, y fue en ese momento en donde noto que Spike parecía ocupado, así que decidió no molestarlo, y paso de largo, siendo que Spike no había notado su presencia aun.

Con ayuda de su hechizo noto unos vasos limpios. Y con sumo cuidado, para que no se resbalara de sus cascos, y a la vez de que no hiciera ruido. Spike, solo noto su presencia cuando lo vio llenado un vaso con agua de la llave, y aunque disimulo su miedo por su sorpresiva llegada, decidió prestar atención a todos sus movimientos.

Ignorando ese detalle, noto que no había hielos, así que con un poco de su magia, creo dos perfectos cubos de hielo, con forma de dos copos de nieve. Spike se sorprendió por ese detalle. Cierto era que leyó hace mucho entre sus estudios, algo referente a ese tipo de magia y de que Blizzard controlaba muy bien el clima, pero hace mucho se había perdido el pergamino donde explicaba cómo realizar ese tipo de hechizos elementales, y el ver a alguien crear dos cubos de hielo dentro de un vaso de agua, era muy sorprendente para el joven dragón. Y murmuro sin siquiera notarlo, una serie de palabras que hicieron a Blizzard muy feliz.

**Spike:** ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? – pregunto su inocente duda, aunque se apeno al hacerla, solo rezaba a que no se molestara por eso, y que Twilight no se enterara de ese hecho

**Blizzard:** es muy simple la verdad, y más cuando ya lo has practicado durante tanto tiempo – decía simplemente, recordando que a él, le encantaba enseñarles a los pequeños cosas nuevas – es algo que cualquiera puede hacer, pero deben practicarlo con mucha paciencia; pero dime, ¿quieres ver algo fabuloso? – decía en tono juguetón, Spike solo asintió, aunque aún no confiaba mucho en él, su lado curioso, quería saber que era capaz de hacer, y gracias a su hechizo, Blizzard supo que el pequeño dragón quería saber qué era eso que quería hacer. Y con eso comenzó a realizar algo de telequinesis, trayendo volando una manzana roja, Spike, al verlo, no entendió que haría con esa manzana, así que se quedó mirándolo esperando ver algo increíble; Blizzard, realizo un hechizo aun de mayor calibre, un hechizo para crear un hielo tan duro como el diamante, pero a la vez tan ligero como una pluma, dándole la forma de un vaso para helado bastante grande, que parecía estar hecho de cristal; en este punto, Spike ya tenía una idea de que haría, pero no lo creía capaz, ya que ni en toda la biblioteca de Canterlot, había un hechizo para hacer helado, y lo sabía porque lo había buscado durante mucho tiempo. Blizzard, con ayuda de su magia, creo un cuchillo blanco hecho de hielo, y con el corto la manzana en cuatro partes iguales, tomando solo tres partes de la manzana, y estos tres pedazos de manzana, comenzaban a girar y arremolinarse junto con algo de nieve que comenzaba a aparecer en el aire, perdiéndose en lo que parecía ser una pequeña estrella blanca, y en exactamente tres segundos después, puso la mescla en el vaso que parecía estar hecho de cristal que había formado, y con el ultimo trozo de la manzana, la corto el rebanadas finas con su cuchillo blanco, y coloco con sumo cuidado cada trozo de la manzana para decorar el helado que había hecho – toma pequeño, pruébalo, ya verás que te gustara – aseguró, mientras que terminaba de realizar el mismo hechizo que uso para crear el vaso, para formar una pequeña cuchara bastante dura como para resistir los dientes del pequeño dragón, sin llegar a romperse, y desde el punto de vista de Spike, era bastante elegante.

Spike, lo tomó con desconfianza, ya que no lo podía creer, ya que ese hechizo debía ser imposible, el simple hecho de que pudiera existir…con sutileza y delicadeza, tomo la cuchara hecha por hielo puro, y para su sorpresa, no estaba fría o helada, estaba curiosamente…tibia. Con sumo cuidado, metió la cuchara en el vaso, y se sorprendió al ver que podía cortar una manzana que era dura, sin trabajo, como si estuviera hecha de algodón, o fuera tan fácil de cortar, como el papel. Por último, como si fuera parte de un ritual, saco una parte del helado junto con un trozo pequeño de la manzana roja. Con total desconfianza, metió la cuchara en su boca, y degusto de la pequeña porción del helado. Durante ese pequeño tiempo, Spike se quedó estático, no lo podría creer nunca, y ¿cómo creerlo? Era algo que lo dejo mudo, no lo creía, tal vez…solo tal vez…debía probarlo de nuevo…si, eso necesitaba, probarlo de nuevo, para confirmar de que lo que acababa de probar, no era en realidad lo que creía…sin embargo, tras repetirlo diez veces seguidas, el resultado no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, no había error alguno… ¡ERA EL MEJOR HELADO, QUE HUBIERA PROBADO EN TODA SU VIDA!

Blizzard, no necesito de escuchar sus palabras, ya que al sentir que lo comía con mayor velocidad, era la única respuesta que necesitaba, el hechizo le había cansado bastante, no quería demostrarlo, pero, realizar esa serie de hechizos de manera continua, siendo dos de una categoría bastante alta, y otro de un grado mediano, lo había cansado, dejándolo agotado, aunque, claro, era secuela de no practicar magia en tanto tiempo, solo podía agradecer de que cada vez resistía cada vez más.

**Spike:** ¡esto es delicioso! – Aseguro – pero…creía que este hechizo no existía, ¿Cómo sabes hacer algo como esto? – dijo antas de saber lo que decía, y tenía miedo a decir algo que imprudente que podría molestarlo, aunque claro, él era demasiado imprudente en múltiples ocasiones

**Blizzard:** oh, es verdad, son poco comunes los hechizos de la categoría elemental, de naturaleza de hielo – pensó en voz alta – pues veras, en realidad, son hechizos algo simples, aunque su defecto es que requieren de mucha concentración y de magia, para crea el vaso de helado, el cuchillo y la cuchara, es el mismo con el que hacia el equipamiento para la guardia nocturna durante mucho tiempo, es tan duro como un diamante, pero no es fría, esto puede durar durante mucho tiempo antes de empezar a derretirse, incluso si esta tiene contacto con el fuego…y el helado, en realidad, lo cree a pedido de Luna, cuando ella tenía la misma edad que tú, recuerdo que le gustaba mucho este hechizo, aunque nunca lograba hacerlo bien…podría que es el primero que hago en mucho tiempo…creo que es el primero en tres largos milenios… - termino de habla de manera, con cierta nostalgia, al recordar esos alegres tiempos.

**Twilight:** buenos días Spike…buenos días Blizzard… - decía medio dormida, sin embargo, al ver a que Blizzard se encontraba en la cocina, se sobre salto – ¡¿BLIZZARD?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – grito asustada, buscando una herida, o rasguño sobre el unicornio de pelaje pálido.

**Blizzard: **Oh…buenos días también a ti Twilight…veras – decía algo dudoso, no quería preocuparla, y menos aún, meter en problemas al pequeño dragón que sudaba a mares de los nervios – debido a que tenía un poco de sed, decidí en levantarme temprano, y ya que me topé con este pequeño amiguito, me ayudo a bajar la escaleras y me sirvió un vaso con agua, y nos quedamos platicando sobre…algunos hechizos, que sabía hacer, y que deseaba volver a practicar – decía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, buscando apoyo en el pequeño dragón para que su historia, que aunque a medias era cierta, era una mentira, y él no era muy bueno mintiendo, por el hecho de que cuando mentía, siempre se formaba una sonrisa tan falsa, que hasta un ciego podría notarla

**Twilight:** …ok – dijo para nada convencida, sin embargo le restó importancia, sabiendo de que no podría recriminarles nada, ya que no había pasado ningún percance – y ¿Qué hay para desayunar, Spike?

Spike, se puso nervioso, ya que no había hecho el desayuno aun, y esperando de que pudiera salir bien librado de esta situación. Blizzard, noto el nerviosismo que tenía el joven dragón, decidió hacer algo para ayudarlo, velozmente con ayuda de su hechizo para saber lo que se encontraba a su alrededor y su telequinesis, buscando una serie de frutas y flores, cortando y mezclándolos en un recipiente de madera, con ayuda de su magia, tratando de que Twilight no notara ninguna de esas acciones

**Blizzard:** de hecho, hace unos minutos, estaba hablando con Spike sobre una receta que me gustaría que realizara, ya que se encontraban todos los ingredientes necesarios, y me apetecía probarlo de nuevo, espero que no te moleste de que por esta vez, eligiera el desayuno – termino de decir, mientras que colocaba detrás de Spike, un coctel de frutas con algunas flores y una jarra llena de jugo de manzana, que había elaborado también, claramente, por los cubos de hielo el forma de una cuarta luna, se recrimino por su torpe costumbre – y espero no te moleste que ayudara a Spike a elaborarlo, ya que le estuve insistiendo hasta que logre convencerlo – decía al final, para excusar sus acciones

Twilight, los miro de manera sospechosa, algo le querían ocultarle, o al menos, Blizzard, pero no tenía pruebas de ello, así que decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez, ya que tampoco era algo realmente importante, aunque sabía muy bien que Spike había comido helado, y que Blizzard acababa de realizar el desayuno, y esa sonrisa completamente falsa, se lo confirmaba, por Celestia, el mentía aun peor que Applejack, algo que creyó completamente imposible en todos los sentido.

Spike, por su parte, lo miraba impresionado, ya que no creía que aquel que era considerado como alguien altamente peligroso, vil y despiadado; era alguien tan…increíble, amable e humilde. No tenía ni veinticuatro horas con él, y ya sabía tanto de él; como si fuera un libro abierto, disponible a que lo leyeran aquellos curiosos que quisieran conocerlo. Él no era alguien insoportable como el sobrino de la princesa Celestia, no lo había dejado solo, a enfrentarse a su hermana mayor, cosa que muchos negaban a hacer, preparo el desayuno, se declaraba así mismo el culpable, para protegerlo de su exigente hermana, era muy amable, y no tenía segundas intenciones cuando ayudaba a alguien. Si tuviera que darle un calificativo, era que él era el poni más extraño que haya conocido en su corta vida…y eso de cierta manera le gustaba bastante. Sin siquiera saberlo, Blizzard, ya se había ganado su amistad y su total confianza.

Después de eso, los tres desayunaron con tranquilidad, aunque, Twilight y Spike, juraron que era lo más delicioso que hubieran probado es su vida, dejando a Blizzard con un muy marcado y notorio sonrojo, ya que no se acostumbraba a recibir tanta atención o agradecimientos. Aunque, internamente, sonreía, ya que uno de sus placeres en su vida, era sin duda, hacer felices a los demás.

Quizás, era verdad, y él, solo se negaba a abrir de nuevo su corazón, solo por malas experiencias, además, no todos podían ser exactamente iguales…quizás, no todos los ponis le causarían esas heridas profundas que le causaron Celestia y Luna… ¡no! Eso era una completa tontería, él no debía volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces, ¡No confiaría de nuevo en alguien! ¡Solo estaba pensando de manera equivocada, porque aún era débil en varios puntos, y aún era demasiado blando! Además, su padre, Neptuno, tenía razón, él debía ser alguien despiadado, frio de corazón y sin tener consideración con absolutamente nadie, después de todo, de haberle hecho caso a su padre, justo en este momento, gozaría de una buena vida, sin preocupaciones, gobernando sus tierras con casco de hierro, jamás hubiera sido borrado en la historia de su familia y ser marcado como un maldito traidor, jamás hubiera perdido sus alas, y podría ver los gloriosos paisajes de su reino, desde que había decidido desobedecer a su padre, solo había sentido dolor y sufrimiento…quizás, el no debió tomar el camino donde él estaba ahora, y aceptar su fría naturaleza…quizás jamás debió mostrar ninguna debilidad…quizás aún podría arreglar sus errores y recuperar su reino, aunque fuera a la fuerza, y gobernarlo como debió hacerlo… ¿Pero qué rayos pensaba? Seguramente, pasar tanto tiempo con presos y Thunderstorm, le estaban afectando…cierto que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de Equestria, pero, solo porque quería pasar sus últimos años en su infinita soledad, alejado de todo lo que podría lastimarlo, o que él podría lastimar…él, solo quería eso, y nada más, no sabía de donde había salido esa serie de pensamientos en realidad, y debía admitir que por un segundo él había estado tan cerca de perderse a sí mismo, dentro su propia mente. Por desgracia para Blizzard; él jamás noto que estuvo por un momento influenciado por Thunderstorm

A petición de Blizzard, los tres, fueron al spa, ya que Blizzard necesitaba relajarse, y que mejor que un masaje…si, pasar tanto tiempo con Celestia y Luna cuando eran potrillas, le pasaba factura en estos momentos; aunque también le gustaba disfrutar de pasar algo de tiempo en el cuarto de vapor. Contradictoria, siendo que el disfrutaba de lugares fríos o climas extremadamente helados.

Spike, estaba apoyando esa idea, ya que sabía que Rarity, visitaría el spa ese mismo día, justo en ese momento, y usaría a Twilight y a Blizzard, para alejar a Fluttershy de Rarity. Y Twilight, simplemente, los siguió para asegurarse de que Blizzard no terminara en un embrollo o en una situación peligrosa, ya que aún tenía esa fama de traidor en toda Equestria.

Prueba de eso, fue el hecho de que tanto Lotus y Aloe se negaban a ofrecer sus servicios, o siquiera a permanecer en el local. Pero, antes de que Twilight o Spike, pudieran intervenir en intentar ayudar a Blizzard, Blizzard hablo en su propia defensa.

**Blizzard:** disculpen mi intromisión – decía en un tono que demostraba su amabilidad y bondad – pero, no puedo evitar notar, de que ustedes dos, se niegan a ofrecer sus servicios a mi persona, y entiendo eso, ya que no tengo la mejor fama del mundo, y soy catalogado como alguien altamente peligroso…Sin embargo, les puedo asegurar de que en estos momentos soy inofensivo, y les prometo que no les causare ningún problema…solo les pido que me den un masaje sencillo en mi lomo y quizás, unos minutos en una sala de vapor. No les pido más que eso, ¿Podrían hacerme ese favor? No solo pagare sus servicios lo mejor que pueda, sino, que tan pronto terminen me marchare sin causarles las más mínimas molestias – termino de hablar, con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando un sentimiento cálido, a todos los que escucharon sus palabras, y de manera involuntaria, decidieron darle el una oportunidad.

Justo en ese momento, tanto Lotus como Aloe, estaban muy sonrojadas a más no poder, no solo porque Blizzard les había de una manera tan tranquila, que no solo les trasmitía una seguridad que no sabían que podrían sentir por alguien que no fuera parte de su familia, sino, que también su tono y volumen era el de alguien de la alta sociedad, pero al mismo tiempo hablaba con una gran humildad. Les pareció imposible negarle lo que pedía; además de que era bastante cierto de que no representaba un peligro real, teniendo el hecho de que Twilight, la discípula de la princesa Celestia estaba presente, y también estaba el hecho de que era un invidente, y esa sonrisa, les acababa derritiendo sus corazones. Pero por desgracia, tendrían que atenderlas en una sala privada, y estaba reservada para ser usada en una hora…y viendo que tenían el tiempo, decidieron aceptar.

**Lotus:** de acuerdo, pero si haces algo sospechoso, te echaremos a patadas de aquí, literalmente – decía con una rudeza, que solo usaban para intimidar a los que podrían dar problemas, aun cuando en realidad estaba encantada de que pudiera tener una sesión privada con el unicornio de pelaje pálido, ya que parecía ser un caballero, de los cuales parecían ser cada vez menos en toda Equestria.

**Aloe:** por favor… síguenos – dijo no tan segura de sus palabras, puesto desconfiaba aún demasiado del unicornio, aunque después de escucharlo, decidió darle una oportunidad, más no por eso, se fiaba de él.

Twilight, fue guiando a Blizzard, hablando en voz baja, para que solo él y Spike pudieran escucharla, aun cuando, solo hablara sobre lo delicioso del desayuno y los sorprendentes hechizos que sabía utilizar.

Se detuvieron justo en frente de dos puertas, en las cuales, les dijeron de que tendrían que separarse, ya que no podían entrar juntos al ser de géneros opuestos. Y como tal, sería algo muy mal visto para su negocio de que se distribuyera que los dejaron entrar al mismo cuarto de masajes.

Así que Twilight le dijo a Spike que cuidara a Blizzard, ya que él no podía caminar sin un guía por mucho tiempo…aunque claro, Blizzard le dijo que se preocupaba demasiado. Al final, Spike, algo desilusionado, decidió ayudarlo, tomando con cuidado su lomo, sintiendo aun algunas cicatrices, donde destacaban las marcas que dejaron las alas al ser retiradas quirúrgicamente. Al sentir esas marcas en su piel, invisibles a la vista, pero no para el tacto, lo voltio a ver, solo para ver, que caminaba con total naturaleza, y con una tranquilidad inquebrantable, y una sonrisa que podría ser imborrable… _"ciertamente es muy extraño"_ pensó el pequeño dragón, antes de mirar de nuevo al frente. Al mirar enfrente, vio a Aloe le parecía pedirle algo, se acercó con cierta curiosidad.

**Aloe:** mmm… Spike… ¿Estás seguro de que, él no es alguien peligroso? – decía algo temeroso, puesto era muy conocido que era alguien altamente peligroso

**Spike:** ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Exclamo un poco indignado por esa acusación - ¡te puedo asegurar de que él es alguien en quien confiar! – Decía en voz baja, para que no fuera escuchado por el unicornio invidente

Aloe, no comento nada más, sin embargo, no sentía aun esa seguridad que tenía en sus demás clientes, y lo miraba de reojo, después de todo, ¿que ocultaba bajo de esas vendas? ¿O era que solo caminando con los ojos cerrados lo dejaban salir a la calle? ¿Y si hería a su querida hermana? ¿Y si estaba controlando a los demás a su alrededor con algún extraño hechizo? Después de todo, estaba usando su magia, no podría equivocarse, el tenue brillo de su cuerno, lo delataba en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, debido a sus divagaciones, no prestaba atención a su entorno, puesto ya habían llegado a su destino.

Cuando ingreso, noto de que su hermana ya los esperaba allí adentro, preparando dos camas especiales para dar masajes. Se acercó a su hermana, y mientras que decidían a quien atenderían, Spike, guio a Blizzard hasta una de las camas, y le dijo que se podría recostar, y que pronto tendría su masaje, ya que el dudaba de que pudiera sentir algo, por su dura piel.

**Aloe:** yo me quedo con el unicornio, y tú te quedas con Spike, ¿Qué dices? – le decía a su hermana gemela.

**Lotus:** … ¿estas segura? No creo que sea lo más recomendable…dar masajes delicados no son tú especialidad, tal vez deberías darle el masaje a Spike, ya que requerirá de mayor fuerza… – decía no tan segura de sus palabras, ya que antes de llegar, Twilight le explico que sufrió de un impacto muy brusco, y que no debían ejercer tanta presión en su espalda

**Aloe:** descuida, así que tranquila, yo me ocupare de él, y así podrás empezar a aprender a dar masajes de tejido profundo – decía con una sonrisa, para ocultar sus motivos, ya que no quería que su querida hermana se acercara a ese criminal

Lotus no dijo nada más, ya que era cierto de que ella quería aprender a realizar ese tipo de masajes, sin embargo, estaba dudosa, puesto que no se creía capaz de dar un masaje a la dura piel de un dragón.

Aloe y Lotus se separaron en ese momento, para dar un masaje diferente a cada uno de los varones presentes. Sin embargo, Aloe, no pudo evitar que su curiosidad le ganara, y usando de excusa el hecho de que las vendas podrían mojarse, le pediría que se las retirara, y si se negaba, lo podría echar, era técnicamente un ganar o ganar. Y con una sonrisa hablo

**Aloe:** hm, disculpe, ¿pero podría quitarse las vendas? Sería malo que estas llegaran a mojarse con los aceites que usamos en los masajes o por el vapor que se suele colar desde la sauna – decía con una sonrisa, ya que podría saber que ocultaba bajo de las vendas o tendría la excusa de echarlo de allí, por no querer cooperar con ella

**Blizzard:** oh, claro, disculpe mi torpeza…olvide que las llevaba puestas aun, pero ¿Podría ayudarme a quitármelas? Sería mucho más fácil si me ayuda en esta labor – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que se sentía muy torpe al mantenerlas aun puestas.

**Aloe:** claro… – decía algo extrañada, ya que no esperaba que le pediría que le quitara las vendas, y lentamente, con ayuda de sus cascos, fue quitando las suaves vendas que cubrían sus ojos. Sin embargo, fue notando de que en un determinado punto, las vendas se volvían cada vez más frías, y en un determinado momento vio sus ojos, o más bien, lo que parecían ser sus ojos – _¿e-esos s-son s-sus o-ojos?_ – pensó con cierto temor, al ver eso trozos de hilo que sustituían sus ojos.

**Blizzard:** ¿sucede algo? – decía inocentemente, ya que al ser un descuidado, había olvidado que tenía los ojos abiertos, y que era algo intranquilizante los trozos de hielo que ocupaba el lugar de sus ojos. O lo fue, hasta que su mente hizo clic y cerró de nuevo sus ojos – lo siento, soy algo descuidado abecés, no era mi intención de que te asustaras al ver… - y allí, murió su voz, ya que, no estaba muy cómodo con el detalle de sus ojos, o más bien la falta de ellos.

**Aloe:** de-descuida – desea algo impactada, pero fue demasiado curiosa, aunque, por suerte, su conversación no era escuchada por Spike o Lotus – pe-pero quisiera saber, si usted puede ver con…bueno…usted me entiende – decía algo cohibida

**Blizzard: **abecés puedo ver con ellos, pero lo que me muestran son solo un montón de sombras borrosas y cosas muy luminosas, la verdad, no me gusta lo que me muestran, ya que me deja un enorme dolor de cabeza…además de que parecen muy raros y asustan a los que no están acostumbrados a verlos…por eso era mi idea ocultarlos…pero supongo que no me está yendo tan bien con esa idea

Después de eso, Aloe, comenzó con su labor, y aunque era tosca, él no se quejó ni una sola vez. Spike, que veía esto, pensó lo mismo que Aloe _"es alguien realmente extraño"_. Por su lado, Lotus, sufría, ya que no podía ni siquiera hacer sentir algo al pequeño dragón.

**Lotus:** ¡me rindo! ¡No hay manera de que pueda hacer algo con esa piel tan dura! – exclamo frustrada, la agotada Lotus

**Blizzard:** no puedes estimular los músculos de un dragón de esa manera…sin embargo, si puedes darle un masaje, con la técnica adecuada – comenzó a decir, antes de detenerse, ya que quería la atención de Lotus, y cuando lo noto, continúo hablando – si lo que quieres saber es cuál es esa manera…tendrás que fiarte de mis palabras, al menos, esta vez…antes que nada, tienes que tener los cascos humedecidos con cualquier tipo de aceite, sin embargo no en exceso, debe ser solo lo suficiente para suavizar tus cascos, ya que lo que aras será, volver su dura piel escamosa, en una serie de escamas suaves y altamente sensibles…cuando ya lo haigas hecho, comienza presionando con suavidad el espacio, que se forman entre sus clavículas…deben ser del tamaño perfecto como para que pongas ambos cascos sobre su espalda – se detuvo, y con ayuda de su hechizo especial, para saber si le así caso o no, pasaron solo unos minutos antes de que notar que ya había terminado de seguir sus indicaciones, y prosiguió hablando, lo más calmado que pudo – ahora mismo, debes sentir que las escamas son un poco menos duras que antes, ahora presiona con un poco más de fuerza, hasta que sientas que presionas una esponja; y lentamente, disminuye la fuerza que apliques cuando sientas su piel vaya perdiendo su dureza...debe tardar al menos unos cuantos segundos…cuando terminar de eso, de manera lenta y suave, mueve tus cascos de manera circular, asegurándote de que sea en el centro de las mismas clavículas, una vez que termines de hacer eso, sus escamas serán suaves por los próximos 30 minutos, creo que será el tiempo suficiente como para que le puedas hacer una masaje, pero cuidado, su piel es altamente sensible en estos momentos, así que procura que no sea nada rudo – termino de hablar, al mismo tiempo de que intento levantarse, sin embargo, al sentir que alguien estaba impidiendo que se levantara, detuvo su avance, cuando sintió el tacto de dos cascos que comenzaban a bajarlo lentamente y con cuidado

**Aloe:** Por favor no se levante… – dejo en un tono suave y calmado –…aun no término con mi trabajo.

Aloe, por fin supo algo de Blizzard, quizás no era todo, y era posible que aún no sabía algo de él o lo podía conocer a la perfección…pero sabía que el unicornio no tenía malas intenciones, y que podía confiar en él, y con eso le bastaba.

Veinte minutos después, Aloe y Lotus guiaron a Blizzard y a Spike a la única sauna que se encontraba disponible, y después de eso, los dejaron solos, diciéndoles que se quedaran el tiempo que desearan. Sin embargo, Spike, quería utilizar ese tiempo, para ir conociendo al unicornio invidente un poco más.

**Spike:** Blizzard… ¿te podría preguntar algunas cosas? – espero una respuesta, y si, la recibió siendo una afirmación con su cabeza - ¿Cómo sabias ese truco? No recuerdo haberlo leído con anterioridad – decía mientras que disfrutaba de la sensación de cosquillas que le producían mover sus escamas de su brazo

**Blizzard:** oh ¿eso? – Decía algo pensativo – bueno… la verdad dudo que lo encuentres en un libro, ya que ese conocimiento se perdió antes del nacimiento de las princesas Celestia y Luna. Y bueno, eso lo sé, porque yo mismo lo descubrí, al igual de los miles de conocimientos que dudo puedas encontrar en algún escrito…además de que muchos más conocimientos han sido perdidos atreves de los años…y por uno que otro codicioso con una insana sed de conocimiento…

**Spike:** pero si ese es el caso… ¿Por qué nunca los transcribiste? – pregunto, pero se asustó, cuando vio como sus facciones faciales se endurecían

**Blizzard:** ¡claro que lo hice! ¡Lo hice en tres ocasiones! ¡Y en las tres veces todo fue borrado! – exclamo algo molesto, por ese detalle, y por auto reflejo abrió sus ojos, y con la ya un poco densa nube de vapor, era muy intimidante esta acción, ya que solo se podían ver dos esferas pequeñas de un tono azulado, que brillaba en medio de la nube del vapor – la primera vez que realice tan pesado labor…fue cuando viaje por todos los reinos, aprendiendo de sus costumbres y tradiciones. Y todo se perdió entre la guerra entre los reinos, que solo nació para demostrar quien tenía el reino más poderoso; la segunda ocasión, fue mientras que era el niñero de Celestia y Luna. Y todo ese conocimiento fue aniquilado, durante la tercera guerra, donde Equestria se expandió aún más su reino, tras ganar la guerra junto con sus aliados; y la última vez, fue justo cinco años antes de declararme como un traidor. Y esos escritos los borraron mis padres, ya que al borrarme de la familia real, también tenían que destruir cada cosa que me involucrara, como alguien de la realiza, y dejándome solo es estatus de bravo guerrero, para quedar como un traidor – decía todo de una manera neutral, aunque Spike noto que recordar esos hechos le estaba afectando. Así que decidió que debían cambiar el tema de conversación

**Spike:** ya veo…y bueno…últimamente he notado que estas enamorando a muchas chicas… ¿cómo lo haces? Seguramente enamorabas a muchas chicas hace mucho tiempo, ¿cómo logras eso?

**Blizzard:** ¿eh? La verdad no lo sé… y tampoco me interesa mucho la verdad ese motivo – decía con total desinterés en ese tema – yo solo soy yo mismo, pero, ¿acaso alguien te gusta? – El simple hecho de esas palabras, tenso al joven dragón – así que ese es el motivo…ya veo. En ese caso…te diré tres cosas…y escúchame bien, porque no las repetiré. Y espero que se quede como nuestro secreto. Lo primero que tienes que saber es que debes ser tú mismo, y no dejes de ser tú, por alguien más, o solo encontraras un camino doloroso y difícil de llevar, mientras que te vas perdiendo a ti mismo – Spike, estaba estupefacto, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así, ya que siempre le decían lo que debía ser, y no lo que quería él ser – nunca le niegues la ayuda a un amigo, y que sin importar que tan difícil se pongan las cosas, nunca les des la espalda, ni a tus amigos o a tus ideales…si no le haces caso a lo que te digo, vivirás una vida llena de arrepentimientos y frustración – en este punto, Spike, vio que Blizzard tenía sus ojos abiertos de nuevo, y vio como estos brillaban entre las nubes de vapor con mayor intensidad – y por ultimo…si alguien a quien ames, no corresponde a tus sentimientos…no le guardes rencor, ni odio, no embotelles tus sentimientos, y sin sientes algo, ya sea bueno o malo, libéralo en ese momento o cuando estés solo, ya que solo así, te liberaras de esas sensaciones que pueden nublar tu juicio, y podrás vivir de una manera tranquila – termino de hablar, dejando a Spike sin habla, por tales palabras, esas palabras que nadie le había dicho, le daban un mejor sentido a su vida, y con eso, tuvo un mejor sentido a la realidad – bueno, será mejor que ya salgamos, Twilight ya nos está esperando desde hace unos tres segundos…así que si quieres continuar con esta conversación, tendrá que ser en otro momento, aunque me encuentro curioso de saber, ¿Quién acompaña a Twilight en estos momentos?

**Continuara….**


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿Amigo o enemigo? 3da parte

**Capítulo 7: ¿Amigo o enemigo? Tercera parte**

Mientras que Blizzard y Spike se relajaban en la sauna. Twilight estaba junto con Rarity y Fluttershy, dándose un baño de lodo.

Y aun cuando se quería relajar; le resultaba una tarea imposible de hacer. Sin importar que estaba en un lugar relajante, su mente comenzaba a mostrarle escenarios cada vez más absurdos, y en ocasiones exagerados. Incluyendo una bizarra escena donde Blizzard estaba colgando de cabeza, sobre un caldero de caramelo, mientras que una Pinkie Pie, reía de manera maniática…y en más de una ocasión estaba tentada a ir por el amable Blizzard. Rarity, al notar que estaba tan inquieta y un poco desesperada, decidió indagar al respecto.

**Rarity:** querida, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – pregunto, mirándola fijamente, dando vueltas en la piscina con lodo, tratando de irse, solo para regresar a su lugar, repitiendo el siclo varias veces antes de responder.

**Twilight:** e-es que no puedo estar tranquila… ¿que pasaría si, termina lastimado porque no estoy cerca para ayudarlo? ¡¿Y si termina perdiendo los cascos delanteros en un descuido?! ¡Oh por Celestia, jamás me lo podría perdonar eso!

**Fluttershy:** …eh ¿De qué hablas?... si es que puedo saber claro esta… – murmuro la pegaso tímida, que no entendía de que hablaba su amiga unicornio de color lila.

**Twilight:** …es verdad, ustedes no lo saben todavía – murmuro en un tono apenas audible – bueno como les podría explicárselo…verán, cuando la Princesa Celestia mando la carta que necesitaba de mi presencia, me dio una…tarea muy…especial.

**Rarity:** y esa tarea tan especial, ¿cuál sería, querida? – comento, más que nada por curiosidad o costumbre que por interés en realidad. Y eso era debido al tiempo que había pasado con ella, sabiendo que Twilight, solía prestarle demasiada atención a algunas cosas que no suelen ser muy importantes en realidad.

**Twilight:** ella me pidió que cuidara de…alguien que fue un…amigo muy especial – murmuro un poco más bajo de lo normal, y eso se debía a que la princesa Celestia le había pedido, que Blizzard sea tratado de la manera más natural posible y de esta manera se ganara la confianza de aquellos que lo rodearan por sus propios medios; y que solo podía intervenir si la situación lo requería…cosa que era muy frecuente, ya que aún tenía esa horrible fama que no tenía nada que ver con él en realidad; era prácticamente decirle a sus amigas "estoy cuidando de un antiguo criminal, recluido en una de las prisiones más grandes y peligrosas de toda Equestria, y que era acusado de devastar un pueblo entero, en un ataque de ira. Ha, pero no se preocupen porque está bajo mi cuidado, y estaremos seguras porque es imposible que si lo metemos dentro de un pueblo, no terminara repitiéndose la misma historia" claramente no podía decir eso sin provocar un caos total en la población, y si tenía que decirlo lo trataría de decir con más cautela y suavizando el tema, para que no le pusieran las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran en realidad – es alguien muy…bondadoso y educado…aunque abecés es algo reservado.

**Rarity:** ¿enserio? – decía con un poco más de interés en el tema – y… ¿Quién es, querida? ¿Es de alguna familia muy importante, de casualidad?

**Twilight:** b-bueno…pronto lo conocerás – el ambiente se volvió un poco incómodo para Twilight. Y una serie de preguntas llegaron cada vez más rápido, impidiéndose a sí misma contestar alguna de esas preguntas – _¿Debería decirles ahora, quien es a quien tengo que cuidar y proteger, para que le den una oportunidad de demostrar que él no es alguien malvado? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría al saber a quién tengo que cuidar? ¿Lo tomaran bien el hecho de que vivirá conmigo durante un tiempo indefinido? ¿Qué pasaría si no toman bien la idea de que se trate de él? ¿Dejaremos de ser amigas? ¿Lograre explicarles todo, siguiendo las palabras de mi mentora, y no revelar nada que no debo decir? _– sin embargo, su atención se centró en el sonido de las puertas al abrirse, notando que Lotus y Aloe entraban con unas sonrisas un poco más grande de lo normal…con eso no le dio un buen presentimiento…podría decir que se debía a que era su responsabilidad cuidar de Blizzard, pero ella sentía algo más diferente a ese tipo de preocupación. Dejo de pensar en eso, y se levantó tan rápido como pudo, se limpió el lodo que se encontraba aun en su pelaje, y salió en búsqueda de Blizzard, y suspiro un poco aliviada a no verlo aun afuera, dándole la señal de que todo había salido bien – ah…es un alivio que no pasara nada grabe.

**Aloe:** …y ¿Qué debería de ocurrir? – Pregunto detrás de Twilight, asustándola por ese hecho – …lo siento – murmuro algo apenada por haberla asustado de esa manera – solo venía a decirte que tendrías que esperar un poco más, Spike y Blizzard se encuentran aún en el sauna…pero si gustas, puedo avisarles que los estas esperando – comento con una pequeña sonrisa aun en sus labios.

**Twilight:** ¡no! – Exclamo con fuerza y completamente exaltada –…esperare en la recepción, si no te molesta – el rubor en sus mejillas, era un claro indicio de que estaba avergonzada de haberse exclamado de esa manera, y sin más, se sentó en uno de los cojines que se encontraban en la recepción.

**Rarity:** así que se encuentra también aquí, ese poni misterioso que tienes que cuidar – exclamo mientras que entraba en la recepción, seguida por la tímida pegaso de pelaje amarillo - ¡ya me muero por conocerlo! – exclamo con mucha alegría. Aunque se extrañó al sentir una suave brisa de aire frio recorrer fugazmente su pelaje, como si fuera acariciada por esa brisa misteriosa que parecía venir de ningún lugar en especial – que extraño, juraría que sentí una briza bastante fría justo en este lugar, ¿no es extraño?

**Fluttershy:** bueno…no lo sé, pero…yo también sentí una extraña brisa recorrer mi pelaje…así que quizás no sea algo raro…quizás se deba a que salimos más rápido de lo normal, así que debe ser eso – comento la pegaso, con su característico tono de voz tímido, trataba de verle el sentido lógico a lo que acababa de suceder

**Twilight:** …si, debe ser eso… – exclamo sin atreverse a decirles que era el hechizo que usaba Blizzard para poder ver sin sus ojos su entorno. De cualquier modo, sin que lo vieran ¿Cómo le podría decirles que eso era posible? Más cuando para ella, era un total misterio ese hechizo; aunque claro, no es como si no quisiera aprender ese hechizo en especial…aunque le frustraba que no sabía cómo pedirle a Blizzard que le enseñe ese hechizo sin morir de la vergüenza en el proceso – de cualquier modo, creo que lo mejor sería esperar a que salgan, no creo que tarden mucho en realidad.

Durante unos cinco minutos más, las chicas se mantuvieron en un silencio, que aunque no era incomodo, si aumentaban las ansias que tenía Rarity de conocerlo y saber de quien se trataba. Quizás si tenía algo de suerte, seria alguien con una gran fama y de buen nivel económico, ganaría mucha fama si lo convencía de vestir uno de los trajes que ella solía hacer para los eventos que ocurrían en la alta sociedad.

Pero Fluttershy se mantenía dentro de sus propios pensamientos, debatiéndose que le prepararía a Angel esta vez, ya que útilmente estaba aumentando de peso y no quería que se terminara quejándose después de esos kilitos de más que estaba aumentando muy rápido.

Sin embargo, la espera no había sido demasiado grande, después de unos cinco minutos, pudieron ver las sobras de Spike y la de un unicornio por lo que podía alcanzar a ver. Cuando lo vieron, notaron que era de un pelaje azul claro, muy claro a decir verdad, casi como si su tono fuera el tono de un pastel, o quizás un poco más claro, su melena era quizás tan blanca como la nieve, parecía ser suave al tacto y su modo de peinarse, le daba un tono salvaje y un poco rebelde, aunque no entendían porque su melena la dejaba caer de esa manera, ya que esta le cubría los ojos y eso debía causarle molestia para ver al frente.

Tanto Rarity como Fluttershy, no pudieron evitar pensar en lo mismo, _"es muy lindo"_ y claro, el hecho de que fuera alguien notablemente musculoso y en buena condición física, no pudieron evitar que era muy llamativo. Aunque no les tomo mucho saber quién era en realidad, era muy obvio saber quién era. Blizzard, el traidor más grande de Equestria, por no decir que era alguien frio y despiadado, según los rumores que solían decir en cada generación, por lo cual, no pudieron evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, algo atemorizadas por lo que sea que podría causar ese peligroso criminal.

**Spike: **...entonces, por eso es que la emigración de dragones siempre pasa sobre Equestria. Es algo asombroso, la mayoría de las cosas no salen en los libros – exclamo con alegría.

**Blizzard:** así es, me asombre mucho cuando los vi a los cuatro borrachos por una copa de cerveza de cerezas y un poco de wiski de fuego; jamás he visto a alguien que sea tan débil en el tema de las bebidas, que a los integrantes de las familias reales en ese tiempo. De hecho, es una suerte que no aprobaran todas las absurdas leyes que decían mientras que estaban cayéndose de borrachos…por ejemplo, uno de sus decretos era que todos los ponis y dragones, debían vestir una ridícula nariz roja y una peluca risada de muchos colores mientras que hablaban con una voz demasiado aguda y chillona cuando estaban frente de ellos…

**Spike:** ¿enserio? Y porque tenían que ponerse algo tan ridículo como eso – decía entre carcajadas al imaginarse a Big Mac con una peluca risada de colores y una enorme nariz roja, mientras que jalaba una carreta llena de manzanas

**Blizzard:** al menos ya eliminaron de los textos y fotos, de la ley que hicieron para los integrantes de la guardia real…durante diez largos días, a todos los que estuvimos en ese tiempo, nos obligaban a vestir una falda de pasto, con unos cocos en el pecho, junto a una ridícula corona de flores, y por si no fuera poco, siempre que estuviéramos enfrente de algún integrante de la realeza o algún noble, teníamos que hacer una exagerada reverencia, y después comenzar a bailar un ridículo baile con música de circo…sin duda los días más oscuros de mi vida en la milicia – murmurando lo último, mientras que tenía un escalofrió al recordar que hacia el ridículo por esos nueve días que se mantuvieron borrachos los reyes de los dragones y de Equestria, y el décimo día que se la pasaron entre dolores de cabeza y durmiendo todo el día. Y lamentablemente no podía decir que fue lo peor que paso en esos días tan oscuros y tenebrosos, que vivió en esos diez días.

Y si Spike antes tenía problemas para no caerse a carcajadas, ahora ya no podía evitar rodar por el piso, al imaginarse ahora a todos los guardias, actuando de esa manera. Aunque tuvo que controlarse, ya que se encontraba ya frente de Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy; ahogando con maestría y un control que solo pudo ganar después de tanto tiempo, logro no rodar por el piso mientras que se reía, aunque no pudo evitar notar la mirada asustada de la pegaso amarilla y la fría mirada de la unicornio de melena rizada.

**Rarity:** hm, ¿Cómo es posible que este criminal esta libre? – Exclamo con cierto grado de desprecio y desaprobación, además que su nariz se arrugara un poco, demostrando el desagrado que sentía por tenerlo presente – ¡es algo muy desagradable el saber que aún sigue vivo alguien tan despreciable y miserable como él!, ¡como todavía se encuentre libre en medio de la sociedad actual!, ¿acaso esperan que alguien como él, no destruya también este pueblo? ¡Obviamente deberían encerrarlo de nuevo y no dejar que salga ni siquiera a estar bajo del sol! ¡Como es siquiera posible que la guardia real no lo apresen en este mismo instante!

**Twilight:** eh, Rarity, fue liberado bajo el consentimiento de la princesa Celestia…además que es mi responsabilidad cuidar del amable Blizzard – exclamo algo tímida, ya que no había visto ese lado de Rarity en realidad. Además de que no podía darse el lujo de decir más allá de la información que le había permitido la princesa que podía divulgar.

**Fluttershy:** pe-pero…no nos…atacara, ¿Verdad? Digo, el ya intento destruir un pueblo con esa magia prohibida – tartamudeando y bajando su tono de voz cada vez, temiendo que ese criminal lastimara a alguien, especialmente alguna de sus amigas – ¿Cómo podrías estar segura que no intentara atacar a alguien?

**Twilight: **Fluttershy, para empezar no es una magia prohibida, solo es difícil de aprender por cuenta propia, además de que si no tienes control sobre esta magia, podías lastimar a alguien, pero no está prohibida, incluso algunos integrantes de la guardia real de la princesa Luna saben un poco sobre este tipo de magia – explico un poco sobre del tema, ya que casi nadie sabía realizar este tipo de hechizos en un nivel decente, ni se diga que lo domine por completo – y en segundo lugar, Blizzard sería incapaz de hacer atacar a alguien…a menos que lo ataquen primero – murmurando lo último, ya que no estaba segura de eso al cien por ciento, ya que no sabía en realidad como reaccionaria si alguien lo atacara…o intentara matar.

Rarity y Fluttershy se miraron por una fracción de segundo antes de encarar a Twilight, ya que temían que su amiga se encontrara atrapada en algún tipo de control mental, y el hecho de que el cuerno del tan afamado traidor no les tranquilizaba por ningún momento, y más porque brillara tenuemente de vez en cuando, y el hecho de que no podían verle los ojos las terminara inquietando más, la desconfianza solo era mayor a cada segundo que pasaba.

**Spike:** chicas, que bueno que las veo…quisiera presentarles a mi nuevo amigo Blizzard – exclamo con entusiasmo el pequeño dragón purpura, con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados; mientras que su mano derecha estaba en el costado de Blizzard, cerca de sus hombros. Claramente, ignorando el hecho de sus amigas estaban a punto de salir corriendo, mientras que llamaban a la guardia real

**Blizzard: **mucho gusto, espero poder llevarnos bien – su tono de voz parecía muy alegre a decir verdad. Haciendo pensar a Twilight que quizás debería llevarlo más seguido a lugares más relajantes y tranquilos. Sin embargo, esta opinión no la compartían la unicornio blanca y la pegaso amarilla, quienes solo lo miraron fijamente, buscando algún motivo para demostrar que era demasiado peligroso dejarlo libre, por Ponyville – espero no incomodarles y arruinarles sus planes, pero me gustaría que nos acompañaran por un pequeño paseo por Ponyville, antes de que sea la hora del almuerzo – explicó con su voz tranquila y una sonrisa amable, tratando de relajarse un poco, ya que las dos nuevas chicas que conocía recientemente, le expresaban una mirada dura que podía sentir sobre su piel, a pesar de no tener ojos con los cuales confirmar esa mirada

**Fluttershy:** …Oh, es algo muy amable de tú parte, el invitarnos de improviso a sus planes de dar un paseo por Ponyville, pero debo decir que no puedo…tengo que alimentar a mis amiguitos animales y no debo retrasarme, Angel quiere una ensalada de zanahorias muy especial y estoy muy medida con el tiempo – su típica timidez la obligaba a bajar cada vez la voz, además de que tenía que asegurarse de tener las medidas de seguridad lo más optimas posibles, no quería arriesgarse a que uno de sus amigos animales salga lastimado por culpa de ese trozo de hielo andante – pero…espero que esta oferta este de pie para otra ocasión – comento solamente por Twilight, ya que tampoco quería que estuviera sola con un peligroso alicornio, que podría destruir todo a su paso, solo por un capricho suyo.

**Twilight:** claro que si, Fluttershy, no dudes que podremos dar un paseo juntas en otro momento, y descuida, entiendo que te encuentres ocupada para podernos acompañar en este momento – Twilight tenía una mente muy privilegiada, y tenía una capacidad de mejorar continuamente en sus estudios sobre la magia y la amistad…pero no por eso, significaba que sabía cuándo una de sus amistades trataba de evadir a alguien atreves de algunos deberes o alguna mentira blanca – pero espero que estés disponible para tomar algo de té en la tarde, en mi casa – comento con una sonrisa sincera

**Rarity:** descuida allí estaremos querida, no lo perderíamos por nada del mundo…pero de igual manera, espero me disculpes, pero tengo que terminar algunos proyectos, para poder disfrutar con tranquilidad una taza de té, así que nos veremos después querida – exclamo la unicornio modista, aunque la verdad era que se iría lo más rápido que pudiera para llegar a la granja de los Apple, para informarle a Applejack para avisarle sobre de Blizzard y que también tomara algunas medidas de prevención, y de paso se lo diría a Rainbow y Pinkie que seguramente estarían gastando bromas cerca de allí – por cierto, ha sido un gusto conocerte, querido – menciono con algo de disgusto en su voz, pero al parecer ni Twilight ni Spike se dieron cuenta de eso. Pero después de todo, lo dijo lo más natural que pudo, no quería crear un escándalo o una escena en el spa, no quería que Lotus y Aloe la dejaran de tratar de una manera más distinguida y especial que a los demás ponis que fueran también al spa

**Blizzard:** también ha sido un placer poder conocerlas, aunque espero poder conocer mejor a las mejores amigas que tiene mi cuidadora; espero que no les incomode tener que pasar de vez en cuando algo de tiempo con ustedes – su tono amable era algo que solo inquietaba más a las amigas de Twilight, después de todo, era imposible que alguien de noble corazón y que demostraba una gran amabilidad hubiera estado en un calabozo por intentar destruir toda Equestria, ¿Verdad?; era algo imposible de pensar, sin duda solo estaba tratando de convencerlas para que no sospecharan nade sobre él, mientras que se preparaba para algún golpe de estado o algo así– de cualquier manera, no me siento cómodo robando su tiempo, no quisiera que terminaran retrasándose en sus deberes por mi causa, así que espero que tengan un buen día, pero recuerden que si tiene tiempo libre para después, me gustaría que nos acompañaran a cenar…eh deseado preparar algunas recetas antiguas que deseo probar de nuevo y llevar a cabo algunas nuevas, y además de que me gustaría mucho que probaran un poco y me dieran su sincera opinión al respecto.

Mientras más escuchaban más dudaban más del poni invidente que les regalaba una sonrisa amable y relajada. Pero por otro lado, no querían dejar sola por tanto tiempo a su amiga Twilight con ese peligroso criminal…así que decidieron aceptar la invitación para mantenerlo vigilado lo más posible; aunque también influencio mucho no tener que preparar su cena esa noche al menos. Aunque preguntaron si no había problema en traer a el resto de sus amigas, cosa que Twilight confirmo que no le molestaba (además de que era la oportunidad de que todas sus amigas pudieran conocer al buen Blizzard); ella no deseaba tener que cenar algo frío o un poco chamuscado o con restos de gemas, además de que Blizzard le había comentado con anterioridad de que a él le relajaba mucho cocinar, y más cuando eran banquetes de gran tamaño; y ver en la mañana que mantenía su destreza para desenvolverse en una cocina, la termino convenciendo, eso y que la princesa Luna le dijera que él no preparaba comidas aburridas y elegantes, ya que él preparaba los manjares culinarios más que exquisitos. Solos digamos que le dio algo de…curiosidad.

Se despidieron mutuamente, y cada pequeño grupo tomo su propio rumbo a sus destinos opuestos. Twilight, decidió que una manera muy agradable de continuar con su pequeño paseo, era visitando a Pinkie Pie, con suerte tendría un lote de cupcakes especiales de moras azules; según lo que Celestia le comento en una de sus cartas, a Blizzard le gustaban mucho las moras azules.

**Twilight:** …y de que hablaban ustedes dos, cuando estaban charlando antes de que se presentaran a Fluttershy y Rarity – comento casualmente, o al menos así lo quiso hacer parecer, ya que en realidad le gano la curiosidad al ver que se venían riendo

**Blizzard:** oh, nada en especial, solo le contaba a Spike algunas historias graciosas de cuando yo era parte de la guardia real destinada a la protección de las princesas Celestia y Luna – comento algo sereno, ya que estaba concentrado en no perder el rastro de viento de Twilight y Spike

**Spike:** si me conto cosas muy graciosas al respecto – comento muy feliz el pequeño dragón – por ejemplo me conto que durante ese tiempo, a los novatos les obligaban correr todas las mañanas, antes de que saliera el sol arrastrando veinte kilogramos de granito solido sobre de sus lomos, mientras que cantaban una canción a todo pulmón por todo el perímetro de la base, mientras que sobre sus cabezas un vaso de cristal lleno de jugo de naranja – explico el dragón bebé con una sonrisa

**Twilight:** ¿y para que hacían eso? – pregunto con cierto interés, y al mismo tiempo desconcertada, ya que según su hermano, no existía nada igual a eso en realidad

**Blizzard:** bueno, veras, eso tenía muchos propósitos en realidad, los cuales eran probar a los cadetes de nuevo ingreso y al mismo tiempo tener control sobre quienes estaban aptos en realidad para ser parte de la guardia real, a base de ese ejercicio que era parte del entrenamiento, aunque no sé porque se desaprobó este entrenamiento tan especial

**Twilight:** ¿Cómo que eso era para probar a los cadetes de nuevo ingreso y saber si eran actos para entrar a la guardia real? Hasta donde sé, cualquier poni puede ingresar a la guardia real sin presentar ninguna prueba – comento con gran duda, ya que le parecía cruel que los novatos tuvieran tan dura prueba para alguien que era apenas un novato

**Blizzard:** si, era una prueba para seleccionar a los más capaces para proteger a Equestria y a sus aliados de posibles futuros ataque enemigos. Debes recordar que esa es la verdadera función de la guardia real; proteger a los habitantes del reino y sus aliados. El hecho de correr cargando algo pesado sin desayunar, era parte de un simulacro realmente; después de todo, habían ocasiones donde los guardias, debían cargar varios ponis sobre sus lomos, ya que un poni herido no podía correr con la misma facilidad que uno en perfectas condiciones, yo por ejemplo cargue a tres ponis sin comer o beber agua por dos días seguidos durante una guerra antes de pertenecer a la guardia de Equestria, hasta que finalmente logre llegar al tercer día a una base militar, donde se nos dio atenciones medicas; corriendo sin descanso con una ala fracturada, con dos camaradas heridos que no se podían ni mover un poco sin forzarse demasiado, hasta llegar a un punto seguro evitando los ataques enemigos y haber fracasado completamente en expandir nuestro número de campamentos el territorios enemigos – explico, dejando muy entusiasmado a Spike y algo interesada en la historia a Twilight – el cantar canciones a todo pulmón mientras corres y cargas un objeto pesado sobre tú lomo, solo era para medir y mejorar la condición física y el rendimiento de los reclutas; el vaso sobre la cabeza era para medir tanto el equilibrio como la paciencia de los reclutas, alguien que esta lastimado con severidad o que le cuesta moverse por alguna fractura, debe mantenerse en un estado en el cual no sufra ningún tipo de movimientos bruscos o exagerados para evitar lesionarlo de manera innecesaria o agravar su condición – termino de hablar

**Spike:** ¡genial! – exclamo con entusiasmo, ya que para eso debían que ser muy fuertes los integrantes de la guardia real, y de esa manera se imaginó a si mismo portando una armadura brillante, salvando a su amada Rarity de una mantícora de gran tamaño – pero, ¿eso no era muy pesado para un cadete recién ingresado?, ese tipo de ejercicio solo me imagino ver en los capitanes de la guardia real

**Blizzard:** en realidad, mientras más pasábamos de rango o de tiempo dentro el cuerpo militar de Equestria, los ejercicios se volvían más difíciles de realizar, con el fin de que cada soldado mejore de manera constante, ayudando a superar nuestras expectativas iniciales; y aunque en un principio yo también pensé que era muy pesados e innecesarios estos "entrenamientos", los resultados favorecían mucho más allá de mi expectativa inicial en realidad, cuando terminabas el entrenamiento de cadete recién graduado, ya tenías la capacidad de enfrentarte a una quimera sin llegar a ser herido, además de que este entrenamiento era solo la continuación de los ejercicios que venían en la academia; pero habían casos en los cuales lo mejor era regresarlos a la academia o mandarlos de regreso a sus hogares a descansar o para que pudieran estar una temporada con sus familiares y amigos; de igual manera no todos tenían la capacidad física o mental para ser parte de la guardia real, ya que no podíamos dejar a alguien inestable o que no está preparado físicamente para llevar sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de proteger a los habitantes de todo el reino o a la familia real; incluso te puedo asegurar que el sistema actual no da los mismos resultados, sin importar cuanto tiempo le dediquen en realidad, además que muchos de los reclutas o guardias reales actuales, no tiene la capacidad que deberían tener o que no están preparados ni mentalmente, ni físicamente para proteger al reino de una posible amenaza; en otras palabras, el programa actual de la milicia, no solo se debilito considerablemente, sino que no están preparados para enfrentar a una amenaza andante como por ejemplo, una manada de lobos de madera, que aunque son débiles, toma en cuenta que se encuentran en todos los bosque de Equestria y alrededores; pero a pesar de que solos no representan una amenaza real para un escuadrón de la guardia real actual, no tienen la capacidad de enfrentar un grupo de cinco lobos de madera, sin recurrir a pedir el apoyo externo de otras tropas; y si eso pasa, quedan exponiendo a más habitantes de Equestria de manera innecesaria,

**Twilight:** ¿y porque piensas eso? – pregunto dudosa si debía preguntar o no; ya que su hermano mayor era el capitán de la guardia real, y no le gustaba que le dijeran débil o algo por el estilo,

**Blizzard:** por los estándares que saque cuando estuve cerca de las barricadas, en uno de los paseos que solía tomar con Discord cada sábado – comento, como si no importara un poco ese hecho – pude percibir su nivel de fuerza y resistencia, al igual al límite de magia que tienen los unicornios, la velocidad de los pegasos y la flexibilidad de los ponys de tierra. Y es por debajo del nivel que se requería para llegar a ser un cadete en la academia; puede que no pueda ver con mis ojos, pero si puedo usar la magia para realizar estándares y valorar los niveles de cada pony. Pero cambiando del tema, que es lo que huele tan bien…me gusta, huele a pay de manzanas.

**Twilight:** hm…oh es uno de los famosos pay de la abuela Smith, el mejor pay de manzanas que he probado en mi vida – exclamo con mucha felicidad bien marcada en su tono de voz, y muy pronto una idea nueva se formó en su cabeza - ¿quieres probar una rebanada?

**Spike:** ¡es cierto! ¡Debes probar una rebanada del famoso pay de la familia Apple! – comento con sumo entusiasmo y alegría, y a paso decidido, los tres se fueron acercando al pequeño puesto, del cual provenía ese dulce aroma.

El puesto era atendido por la pequeña Apple Bloom y Big Mac, y debido a que no había muchas ventas, la pequeña potrilla de pelaje amarillo, se encontraba bastante aburrida, y mentalmente se preguntaba, porque tenía que trabajar en un sábado tan perfecto y soleado como este.

Suspiro al recordar que había perdido una apuesta con su hermana mayor, y ahora tenía que hacer su trabajo en el puesto de manzanas…por el resto del mes. Sin embargo, dejo de lado sus pensamientos, cuando noto que se acercaban Twilight y Spike y…alguien desconocido, tanto para ella, como para su hermano mayor, por lo que pudo ver. Sin embargo, Apple Bloom sonrió lo más que pudo, y exclamo energéticamente – ¡Hola, bienvenidos, díganme en que puedo ayudarle! ¡Hoy tenemos en oferta, los cuernitos con manzanas, pueden llevarse tres por el precio de uno! ¡Aprovechen y compren barios que aún siguen calientes! – exclamo, mientras que sostenía sobre su cabeza una charola con unos cuernitos de manzana que aun desprendían, un poco de vapor; causando que el delicioso aroma a manzanas inundara el olfato de Blizzard, quien sonrió por el suave aroma de los diferentes postres que ofrecían ese día.

**Continuara…**

**El aquí la muestra que aún sigo vivo, durante todo este tiempo de larga espera me ha permitido (por fin) romper el bloqueo que me impedía avanzar a mi gusto en esta historia (eso y mi reciente adicción a la lectura), y de este punto de la historia solo me falta un capítulo más donde terminaría el primer día del protagonista de esta historia, además de la conversación pendiente que tenía Luna por lo ocurrido en ese encuentro poco favorable.**

**Sin embargo repasare algunas cosas antes de comenzar a escribir, ya que debido al tiempo que pase inactivo, me paso factura y tengo que recordar algunos puntos importantes que creo haber olvidado, y otras más que debo retomar con mi idea ideal (además del incidente en el cual perdí cosas muy importantes), pero no se preocupen, puesto que esta es hasta ahora la historia más fácil de escribir que tengo hasta ahora, por lo que no creo tardar más que una semana en tener un capitulo nuevo de esta historia (lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de las otras historias que tengo actualmente en proceso).**

**De igual manera, es más seguro que a la vuelta de la esquina ya actualice de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y en caso que no o si les guste el capítulo, dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias**


End file.
